Ballad of Heaven
by HeavenDemon
Summary: Revised Complete! Raven is depreesed. A strange visitor appaers, with information about Trigon. Can the Titans save the would from being plunged into darkness? Rated T for violence, and mild language.
1. The Gate Has Opened

Disclaimer: Mike: I don't own Teen Titans.  
  
HeavenDemon: But he does own me. The dark lord and master of all that is and ever will be.   
  
Mike: No you're not!   
  
HeavenDemon: Well...I wanna be.  
  
Mike: Who doesn't. On with the chapter!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Raven: Azerath Metrion Zinthos...Azerath Metrion Zinthos...  
  
Raven was deep with the darkness of her private room, meditating. She felt strange lately, like the darkness she always had felt safe in was now threatening to swallow her. She floated over to her CD player, and put her favorite song on, Into The Darkness, by Kittie. She sat, listening to it for awhile. Until she heard the same words she hears everyday.  
  
Robin: Titans! Trouble!   
  
(Later, at the bank)  
  
A figure surrounded by a black aura was robbing the bank. He had reached the vault, and was about to open it, when a boomerang hit his hand. He watched as it flew back to Robin, and the other Titans.  
  
Beast Boy: What's wrong dude? Forget your pin number?  
  
Black Figure: ... Azerath Metrion Zinthos!  
  
Raven: Huh?  
  
The Titans were thrown against the wall by the black figure's spell.   
  
Cyborg: Hey Ray, isn't that the thing you always say?  
  
Raven: Yeah...  
  
Robin: Let's take this guy down.  
  
Robin charged the figure with his staff. The figure blocked every strike with two fingers.   
  
Robin: What the...?  
  
A punch sent Robin reeling, and the figure dropped him with a roundhouse kick.  
  
Starfire: Robin!   
  
She launched star bolts at the figure, which were blocked by a black shield he created. He responded with a shockwave of energy the knocked Starfire to the ground.   
  
Cyborg: Hey, BB! Let's give this guy the Sonic Storm!   
  
Beast Boy: Yeah!   
  
Beast Boy transformed into a pterodactyl, and Cyborg jumped on his back. They flew high into the air, and then Cyborg rained his sonic cannon on the figure. He dodged it, then flew till he was level with the flying duo. He kicked Cyborg off Beast Boy, then knocked Beast Boy to the ground with a punch  
  
Raven: Ok, now I'm going to show you how to really use that spell.   
  
Raven/Figure: Azerath Metrion Zinthos!  
  
Their two magics clashed, causing a huge shockwave. They were both knocked two the ground. The Titans all regrouped.   
  
Robin: Nothing is working!  
  
Starfire: Agreed! This is most frustrating!   
  
Raven: Panicking won't help. I'm going to try to get inside his head. Maybe that will work.   
  
Cyborg: Go for it, Ray!   
  
Raven: Azerath Metrion Zinthos!  
  
Raven was inside the figure's mind. She found out he was called HeavenDemon. She sensed something was controlling him. Something that had controlled her once before.   
  
Raven: Trigon!  
  
All other Titans: What?!  
  
Raven: He is under Trigon's control. I can free him from it, but the spell will take awhile to charge. Keep him busy.  
  
Robin: We can handle that.  
  
All the other Titans charged HeavenDemon, while Raven began charging the spell.  
  
Raven: ...Azerath...  
  
The Titans weren't doing well. Every attack they tried bounced off him. They were weakening.  
  
Beast Boy: Hurry it up Raven!  
  
Raven: ...Metrion...  
  
HeavenDemon was choking Robin with his magic. His air was running out.   
  
Starfire: Raven!  
  
Raven: ...ZINTHOS!  
  
HeavenDemon released Robin, then collapsed.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HeavenDemon: Dude, come on. No one can control me!   
  
Myora: Trigon can.  
  
HeavenDemon: Mike, tell him.  
  
Mike: Sorry HD. Myora is right.   
  
HeavenDemon: Fine. Gang up on me. I'm gunna go meditate.   
  
Mike: Please review. Peace Out! 


	2. Into The Darkness

Disclaimer: Mike and HeavenDemon are meditating.  
  
Myora: Hey guys! Whatcha doing!   
  
HeavenDemon: Well we were in a deep meditative state until you came along and-  
  
Myora: Sounds cool!  
  
Mike: Oy veiy...C'mon HD, let's go in the backyard, where there aren't any idiots.  
  
HeavenDemon: Yeah, sounds good.  
  
Myora: Hey! What did I do? Oh well...we don't own Teen Titans.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Beast Boy: Where's Raven?  
  
Cyborg: Still waiting for that HeavenDemon guy to wake up.  
  
Robin: She really wants to know what he has to do with Trigor.   
  
Starfire: Yes, our friend Raven seems quite troubled.  
  
Robin: I'm gunna go check on her.  
  
He found Raven sitting in a chair next to the bed where HeavenDemon was unconscious.  
  
Robin: He still hasn't woken up?  
  
Raven: No...it's very strange. He should have woken up by now.   
  
Robin: Well, it's getting late. You should get some sleep. Maybe he'll wake up in the morning.  
  
Raven: Yeah...  
  
She walked to her room, and laid down on her bed. She tried to fall asleep, but keep tossing and turning.  
  
Raven: Damn it! What the hell is wrong with me!   
  
A mirror in her room broke.  
  
Raven: ...I've got to be more careful. I hate these damn powers. Because of them I'm not allowed feel anything. What is life without emotion? I need to get out of here for awhile...  
  
She flew out her window, and went into a nearby forest. She tried to meditate, but couldn't.  
  
Raven: What's going on...DAMN IT!  
  
Several trees splintered. Raven was shocked with herself.   
  
Raven: It's been a very long time since I lost control like that. What's happening to me? I just need to calm down...or maybe it has something to do with Trigor. I should try to get some sleep back at the tower.   
  
She flew back to her room, and drifted into a restless sleep.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Mike: Ok, sorry that chapter was so short. I'll update soon. If anyone likes FLCL, you can check out my FLCL fanfic, Atomsk's Return. Now if you don't mind, I'm gunna go listen to some tunes on my jambox.  
  
Myora/HeavenDemon: ...  
  
Mike: What wrong guys?  
  
Myora: Well, we were sparring, and um...  
  
HeavenDemon: Well, we kinda...  
  
Mike: You broke my jambox?!  
  
Myora: Well...  
  
HeavenDemon: Yeah...  
  
Mike: You bastards!   
  
Mike pulls out a shotgun.  
  
Myora: Oh geez!  
  
HeavenDemon: It was his fault!   
  
Myora: Was not!  
  
Mike: Gotta run. Please review. Peace Out! (blam!) 


	3. Awakened

Disclaimer: Mike: Yo everybody! I would like to say that I am very sorry for calling Trigon, Trigor, in the last chapter.  
  
Myora: Ya dude, I'm ashamed to be your alter ego for that.  
  
HeavenDemon: Agreed.  
  
Mike: C'mon guys! Don't be so harsh!   
  
HeavenDemon: You brought it upon yourself.  
  
Myora: Yeah.  
  
Mike: I guess I did. Well anyway, I would like to give a shout out to Kittie, for writing some kick ass gothic music. Fellow goths, you gotta check you the Kittie song, Into The Darkness. I own nothing. Enjoy the chapter!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Raven rolled out of her bed. The sun was starting to shine through her window, which she quickly closed.   
  
Raven: Ugh...What a night...I feel like I haven't slept at all...  
  
She opened her door, and stumbled into the kitchen. The others Titans were getting breakfast ready.   
  
Beast Boy: Morning Ray! Want some tofu-  
  
Raven: Beast Boy, we have been over this.   
  
Beast Boy: Um...herbal tea?  
  
Raven: You're a mind reader.   
  
She brewed herself some tea, and sat down with the other Titans.   
  
Robin: Are you ok, Raven? I heard some noises from your room last night.  
  
Starfire: As did I. I was quite worried.  
  
Raven: It was nothing. I'm just under some stress right now. I really want to know what HeavenDemon has to do with Trigon.  
  
Beast Boy: Well, he'll wake up sometime.  
  
Cyborg: But until then, there's only one thing to do.  
  
Beast Boy/Cyborg: Play Gamestation!  
  
Raven smiled.  
  
Raven: Pass. But thanks for the offer. I'm gunna go check on HeavenDemon.   
  
As she walked in the room she saw that HeavenDemon was just waking up.  
  
HeavenDemon: Ugh...Where am I?  
  
Raven: You're in Titans Tower. Are you from Azerath?  
  
HeavenDemon: Of course. Isn't that where we are?  
  
Raven: No. We're on Earth. Earlier I sensed your mind was being controlled by Trigon. What do you know about him.  
  
HeavenDemon: Trigon? Oh yes, it's coming back to me now. He entered my mind, and sent me here to bring you to him. He had me rob the bank to lure you out.   
  
Raven: How did you get here?  
  
HeavenDemon: Trigon opened a portal.   
  
Raven: What? That's impossible.  
  
HeavenDemon: Not for him. His power is growing, and soon he will have enough to invade Earth.   
  
Raven: This is bad. Very bad.  
  
HeavenDemon: I'm aware of that. I've been trying to stop Trigon for a long time now. He discovered this, and that's why he used me as his pawn.   
  
Raven: Do you know a way to get to Azerath from here?  
  
HeavenDemon: No...I'm stuck here for now. That also means we can't bring the fight to Trigon.  
  
Robin: Titans! Trouble!  
  
Raven: I gotta go fight stuff now. Will you be ok for awhile by yourself?  
  
HeavenDemon: I'm fine. In fact, I'm coming with you. I feel bad about what happened. Let me make it up to you all.  
  
Raven: I really don't care. Do what you want.   
  
HeavenDemon: Got up, and they rushed to the Titan's living room.   
  
Robin: Slade is attacking the Biogenetics lab here in town. We have to defend it!   
  
Beast Boy: So sleeping beauty woke up?  
  
Raven: Yes. And I don't think he's happy about being called that.  
  
Beast Boy took a step back as he saw that HeavenDemon's eyes were glowing.   
  
Cyborg: So what's he doing out here?  
  
HeavenDemon: I'm going to help you. I feel bad about what happened.  
  
Starfire: Are we able to trust this person, Raven?  
  
Raven: He was under Trigon's control the whole time. If he was still under his control, I would sense it. He seems trustworthy. We don't have time for this right now. We need to get to that lab.  
  
Robin: Right! Titans! Go!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------Raven: What am I doing here?  
  
Mike: Well, you are pretty much the main character in this fic, so I decieded to put you in my little side notes.  
  
Raven: ...I'm overjoyed...  
  
Myora: You should be! Cuz you get to hang out with me!  
  
Raven: ...  
  
HeavenDemon: Sorry about him.  
  
Mike: He's an idiot.  
  
HeavenDemon: Wanna go meditate?  
  
Mike: We have a really good spot.  
  
Raven: Sure.  
  
Myora: Oh come on guys! Ugh...Please review.  
  
Mike: Peace Out! 


	4. Slade

Disclaimer: Mike: (singing) Hey, here comes the water! It comes to wash away the sins of you and I!   
  
Raven/HeavenDemon/Myora: Stop singing that song!  
  
Mike: Why? I like that song.  
  
Myora: So did we.  
  
HeavenDemon: Until you sung it about 50 times.  
  
Raven: 54 actually.  
  
Mike: You guys are no fun! Hey folks, check that song out. It's Slither, by Velvet Revolver. I don't own Teen Titans. Enjoy the chapter!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Titans were riding in the T Car, with Cyborg driving. Raven and HeavenDemon were sitting in the back meditating.   
  
Beast Boy: Ya know Rae, you and HD are two of a kind.  
  
Raven and HeavenDemon both opened one eye, then went back to their chants.  
  
HD/Raven: Azerath Metrion Zinthos...Azerath Metrion Zinthos...  
  
Robin: We're here! Titans! Go!   
  
Everyone leaped out of the car. The lab was being attacked by Slade, and many of his soldiers. The police were keeping them at bay, but not for long.   
  
Robin: I'll get Slade!   
  
As Robin charged after Slade, the others began to battle the soldiers. Beast Boy changed into a bull and slammed into several soldiers. Starfire rained starbolts onto Slade's minions, as Cyborg fired as sonic cannon.   
  
HeavenDemon/Raven: Azerath Metrion Zinthos!  
  
Raven and HD were putting their magic together, causing massive destruction to Slade's soldiers. In minutes, they were defeated. But Robin was still fighting Slade.  
  
Slade: Come now Robin. You can't beat me. Just give up now.  
  
Robin: Shut your mouth!   
  
Slade aimed a punch at Robin's stomach, which he dodged, then tried to hit Slade with a roundhouse kick to the head. Slade ducked, then leg sweeped Robin. He quickly got up, and punched at Slade several times. All of his strikes were blocked. Slade grabbed Robin's arm, and twisted it behind his back.   
  
Slade: I tried to tell you. You can't beat me, Robin.   
  
Robin: I'm not done yet!   
  
Robin escaped Slade's grip, and hit Slade with a side kick to the face, knocking him backwards. Robin followed his kick up with several punches, and a double palm strike to Slade's stomach. He fell to the ground.   
  
Slade: Not bad, Robin. We will finish this fight another day.   
  
A large plane flew over the Titans, and began raining lasers onto them.   
  
Slade: I'll be off now. Have fun with my little toy.  
  
He disappeared into the night.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Myora: Hey, Mike. Arn't you gunna do the little ending side note?  
  
Mike: (strumming on his guitar) I can't think of anything to say. Why don't you and HD and Raven do something.  
  
HeavenDemon: Like what?  
  
Raven: Hm...I just realized something.  
  
Mike: What's that?  
  
Raven: I guess this counts as a side note, doesn't it?  
  
Mike: I guess, but it's so boring...  
  
Myora: MONKEYS MONKEYS MONKEYS! There. Still boring?  
  
Mike: Thanks Myora. Please review. Peace Out! 


	5. Souls Have Bonded

Mike: Hey folks. Sorry it took me so long to update. I was busy writing some Raven poems. Check them out if you like the kind of thing. By the way, if we have any FLCL fans in the house, check out Atomsk's Return, (by me of course) to see the origin of Myora. I would like to give a shout out to The-Winsune-Replica, for putting this on her favorite stories list, and also to RuySensei, for suggesting my stuff in his profile. Also-  
  
HeavenDemon: Just get to the chapter.  
  
Myora: Seriously, man.  
  
Raven: You're putting us to sleep here. Just get on with it.  
  
Mike: Ok ok, geez. I don't own Teen Titans. Enjoy, folks. (Yeah, I like to say folks. So what?)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Robin: Dang it! I let Slade get away!  
  
Beast Boy: Uh, dude? We got bigger problems.   
  
Lasers were raining down from Slade's ship, about to hit the Titans.  
  
Raven: Ready?  
  
HeavenDemon: Yeah.  
  
Raven/HeavenDemon: Azerath Metrion Zinthos!  
  
A large black shield appeared above the Titans, blocking the lasers.  
  
Robin: Nice work, you two. I have a plan. Raven, HD, if you combined your magic, with Starfire's starbolts, maybe you can take down that ship.  
  
Raven: It's worth a shot.   
  
Starfire: Yes my friends, I believe we will have sufficient force.  
  
HeavenDemon: But we'll need tremendous concentration. You need to draw its fire away from us. If we are disturbed, the spell may go haywire, and go in any direction. And I don't think any of you want to get hit by it.  
  
Cyborg: Yeah, it sounds kinda painful.  
  
Robin: Let's do it. Titans! Go!   
  
Raven, HeavenDemon, and Starfire held hands in a circle, and began to focus the power together. Robin threw discs at the plane, while Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at it. Beast Boy morphed into a pterodactyl, and rammed into the plane. These attacks had no effect, but the plane begin focusing all of its fire on them. They were barely managing to dodge the lasers. Meanwhile, Raven and the others were glowing with a dark green light.   
  
Raven: It's ready.  
  
HeavenDemon: Yeah. Starfire, for this to work, you need to say the spell with us.  
  
Starfire: Understood.  
  
HeavenDemon: Here we go!  
  
Raven: Azerath...  
  
Starfire: Metrion...  
  
HeavenDemon: Zinthos!  
  
For a few seconds, the plane glowed with the same dark green light. Then, it exploded.  
  
Cyborg: Whoa!   
  
Beast Boy: Dude! Awesome!   
  
Robin: Nice work team. Now lets go home.  
  
(Later, at the Titans Tower)   
  
Raven: HeavenDemon and I called this meeting because there is something very important we need to discuss.   
  
Robin: What is it?  
  
HeavenDemon: Trigon is coming to Earth.  
  
All Titans except Raven: What?!   
  
Starfire: But friend Raven. I believe you said he is trapped in Azerath.  
  
Raven: He is. But somehow his power is growing. He sent HeavenDemon here, and soon he will have enough power to make a portal big enough for himself. And then he will come for both of us.  
  
Beast Boy: That big red guy is coming here?! Dude! Not cool!  
  
Cyborg: What can we do to stop him from getting here?  
  
HeavenDemon: The only way is to go to Azerath, and stop him before he gets to strong. But we have no way in.   
  
Raven: I wonder...Cyborg, do you think you could build a portal generator to get us into Azerath?   
  
Cyborg: I could try, but its risky. Azerath's energies are very unstable. Who knows what could happen?   
  
Raven: It's our only option at this point. There's nothing else we can do.   
  
Cyborg: If you say so, Rae.  
  
Starfire: We have faith in your abilities, friend Cyborg.  
  
Beast Boy: Yeah dude. You can pull it off.  
  
Cyborg: Thanks guys. I should get working on it right away.  
  
Raven: Hold on. I think there's something we need to do first.   
  
Robin: What's that, Raven?  
  
Raven: Make HeavenDemon a Teen Titan, of course.  
  
Everyone else: 0o  
  
Robin: Raven, can I see you in the other room for a second?  
  
Raven: No. If you have something to say, say it right here.   
  
Robin: Um...ok. No offense, HD, but Raven, what are you thinking? We just met him? How can you trust him already?  
  
HeavenDemon: I'm kind of shocked myself.   
  
Raven: Look. We're all in this together. He's on our side in this thing, so let's make him feel welcome. If he had any bad intention, I would be able to sense it. I don't see the problem here.  
  
Beast Boy: Raven, the problem is you never trust anyone for like 2 months. We've know this guy for a day.  
  
Raven: We can trust him, ok? Just believe me. He helped us fight Slade, and helped me save all of your lives from those lasers. When we combined magic, I could see his soul, and he could see mine. And I know, we can trust him.  
  
Robin: ... Alright Raven. If you're sure.   
  
He reached into his utility belt, and pulled out a Titan communicator. He handed it to HeavenDemon.  
  
Robin: HeavenDemon, I now proclaim you an official Teen Titans.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mike: T-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-S, Teen Titans, lets go! T-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-S, Teen Titans, lets go! T-E-E-N-T-I-  
  
Myora: Oh my God! Just stop it! Lord...  
  
HeavenDemon: So I'm a Teen Titan now?  
  
Mike: That's right. You're of the...T-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-S, Teen Titans, lets go!  
  
Raven: Ok, that's getting REALLY (windows shatter) annoying!   
  
Mike: Holy crap! Ok, I'm gunna stop now.  
  
Myora: Thank God...  
  
Mike: Ok folks, that's it. Please review. Peace Out! 


	6. Azerath

Mike: Hey folks!   
  
HeavenDemon: From of us here in Mike's mind.  
  
Myora: We would like to thank you for reading his crazy ass finfics.  
  
Raven: Also, a special thanks to punk-god, and RobinStarfire=4eva, for putting this on their favorite stories list.  
  
Mike: I own nothing. Enjoy the chapter everybody!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cyborg was working on the portal generator. He had finished the frame, and now he was working on a link to Azerath. It wasn't turning out well.   
  
HeavenDemon: Need any help?  
  
Cyborg: AH!  
  
HeavenDemon had walked in through a wall.  
  
HeavenDemon: Oh, sorry about that.   
  
Cyborg: It's cool. And yeah, I could use some help. It's like there's a wall around Azerath that I can't break through.  
  
HeavenDemon: Well, there's a spell to get into Azerath, but nether me nor Raven are strong enough to make to work. But maybe I can use it to power up the portal.  
  
Cyborg: Hey, it's worth a shot.  
  
HeavenDemon: Alright. Stand back. From light into darkness, from bright into black, from hope into nothingness, from joy into hate. Open the gate.   
  
Black light began to form in the portal.  
  
Cyborg: It's working!  
  
But the blackness began to spread it covered everything, then flashed. The black light was gone.   
  
Cyborg: Um...what just happened?  
  
HeavenDemon: I have a very bad feeling about this.   
  
They went into the living room, to find all the other Titans already there.   
  
Raven: Do you two have any idea what just happened?  
  
Cyborg: Well...  
  
HeavenDemon: We just tried to open the gate to Azerath.  
  
Starfire opened a window, the covered her mouth to keep from screaming.  
  
Robin: What is it?  
  
They all looked outside the window.   
  
Beast Boy: Dude.  
  
Robin: Uh oh.  
  
Raven: No way.  
  
Starfire: Most unpleasant.  
  
Cyborg: Not good.  
  
HeavenDemon: ...   
  
All of Jump City had been transported to Azerath.  
  
HeavenDemon: Well this ain't good.   
  
Cyborg: So now what do we do?  
  
Raven: What else. Find Trigon.  
  
The tower shook violently.  
  
Beast Boy: Dude! What was that?!  
  
Demons began to burst threw the windows. They looked like black shadows, and each had four red eyes.  
  
Beast Boy: Oh.  
  
Robin: Titans! Go!   
  
Robin took out several of the demons with his bo staff. Beast Boy morphed into a tiger, and tore many of them apart. Cyborg and Starfire kept them at bay with starbolts and sonic blasts. HeavenDemon and Raven were moving as one, blasting away demons with their magic. Soon the fight was over.  
  
Robin: Everyone ok?   
  
Everyone else: Yeah.  
  
Sudenely, there was a flash of black light, and Jump City returned to Earth.  
  
Raven: Ok...  
  
Beast Boy: Weird.  
  
Robin: Anyway, we should all try to get some sleep. We can figure this out in the morning.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mike: I love that name. Jump City.  
  
Myora: Ok...  
  
Mike: Serious man, that's an awesome name for a city.  
  
HeavenDemon: Right. Well then...  
  
Mike: Dugudugudu Jump City Jump City dugudugudu!  
  
Raven: Mike, you're starting to freak me out.  
  
Mike: Jump City! Oh yeah Jump City! That's what I said, Jump City. Oh yeah! (Everyone else backs away.) Well that's it for this chapter, folks. Please review. Peace Out! 


	7. Dark Angel

Mike: Yo folks! Were just chilling out.   
  
Myora: Mike won't let us go to sleep.  
  
Raven: Help us. So tired.  
  
HeavenDemon: Quit complaining, you two.  
  
Myora: Shut up, HD. For some reason, you don't need sleep.  
  
Raven: It's because Mike made him that way.  
  
Mike: That's right.  
  
Myora: That is so not fair.  
  
Mike/HeavenDemon: We know! Hahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
Myora: (sigh)  
  
Raven: Would you at least turn down that music?   
  
Mike: So you can fall asleep? No way. We got a chapter to do.   
  
HeavenDemon: That's right. We can't let down the fans.  
  
Myora: Ugh. Somebody please read Atomsk's Return. I deliver a 5-star performance in that.  
  
HeavenDemon: Stop trying to steal the spotlight.   
  
Mike: I own nothing. On with the chapter!   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HeavenDemon was practicing kung fu in the living room. Raven walked in, holding a cup of herbal tea.  
  
HeavenDemon: I didn't wake you, did I?  
  
Raven: No. I don't sleep that much.  
  
HeavenDemon: Same here. Do you have the time.  
  
Raven and HeavenDemon sat on the couch.  
  
Raven: It's 4:20.   
  
HeavenDemon: Really? I had no idea it was so late.   
  
Raven: Are you going to go to sleep?  
  
HeavenDemon: No. I usually only sleep for an hour every 3 days.  
  
Raven: Ok. I think I'll stay up too. If that's ok with you.   
  
HeavenDemon: That's fine. I could use some company.  
  
Raven: So, what do you think happened when Jump City passed into Azerath?  
  
HeavenDemon: I'm guessing Cyborg made the gate to powerful. The gateway was so huge it covered all of Jump City. That's the deal.  
  
Raven: So, if we could turn down the power, the gate would work normally, right?  
  
HeavenDemon: Um...in theory, yes. If I use less magic, the gate should work right.  
  
Raven: Then let's do it.  
  
HeavenDemon: What!? Right now?!  
  
Raven: Yes. Look, I don't want to get the others involved in this. It doesn't concern them. Me and you need to take care of Trigon before this gets out of hand. Are you with me or not?   
  
HeavenDemon: Let me ask you something Raven. How do you want to die?  
  
Raven: What?   
  
HeavenDemon: Do you want to die in a cold, dark, lonely, place? Do you want to die at the hands of a demon? If we go now, alone, we won't survive. Is that what you want? Do you want your friends to cry, and morn, until Trigon comes to Earth and kills them? Is that what you want?!   
  
Raven: No. We'll wait. We'll go tomorrow, and face him together.   
  
HeavenDemon: Good.  
  
Raven: ... Thank you.  
  
HeavenDemon: No problem. Now, I'ma go make some coffee. You want any?  
  
Raven: I'm good.  
  
HeavenDemon: Ok. I'll be right back.  
  
He went into the kitchen.  
  
Raven began to meditate.   
  
Raven: Azerath Metrion Zinthos...Azerath Metrion Zinthos...Azerath Metrion Zinthos...Azerath Metrion...ugh. What's the point?   
  
Windows began to rattle. Raven could here HeavenDemon groan. He walked back into the living room.  
  
HeavenDemon: What just happened? The windows shook, and my coffee cup exploded.  
  
Raven: Ugh, sorry about that. It was me.  
  
HeavenDemon: It's ok. That coffee was really hot though. Hurt like hell.   
  
Raven: Again, sorry. Lately, I've been having a little bit of trouble controlling my powers.  
  
Raven gasped. Why did she tell him?  
  
HeavenDemon: It's nothing to be ashamed of. It happened to me once. You just have to try your best to relax. But most of all, try to have fun.  
  
Raven: How would having fun help?  
  
HeavenDemon: It puts your mind at ease. If there's one thing I've learned, it's this. Being happy is the most important thing in life. Tell me Raven, have you ever heard of nirvana?  
  
Raven: The band?  
  
HeavenDemon: (chuckle) No. Nirvana is a state of total bliss. Total happiness. I have made it my mission in life to reach nirvana. I no longer meditate to keep calm, but to reach nirvana.   
  
Raven: ... Nirvana, huh? Maybe I should give that a try.   
  
Raven paused, and looked out the window.  
  
HeavenDemon: Can you feel it too?  
  
Raven: Yes. Our souls have bonded.   
  
HeavenDemon: Yeah. It happened when we combined magic. That's why you were so quick to make a Titan.  
  
Raven: And that's why you were so quick to join.  
  
HeavenDemon: Yes. We are linked. Forever.  
  
Raven: Yeah. But for some reason, and don't feel bad about it.  
  
HeavenDemon: Me nether.  
  
Raven: It's like...  
  
She feel asleep in mid sentence, and her head landed on his shoulder.   
  
HeavenDemon: ... Sleep well, my angel.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mike: Guess what, folks? The next chapter will be my first songfic. I'm not sure what the song is gunna be yet.   
  
Myora: Slither?  
  
HeavenDemon: Voices?  
  
Raven: Into The Darkness?   
  
Mike: All very good choices.  
  
Raven: By the way, can I go back to Titans Tower yet?  
  
Mike: No. Not until the fic is over. Actully, its been so fun having in these side notes, I think I'll just put you in all of my stories.  
  
Raven: ...   
  
Myora/HeavenDemon: Welcome to our nightmare.  
  
Mike: Hey! Ok, so until next time, I am really awesome. (lol) Please review. Peace Out! 


	8. The Dance of Death

Mike: Ok, you guys. Get ready for my first ever songfic. I've never done one of these before, so if it sucks, sorry. But I'm gunna try my best. The song that I am going to use will be...Prayer, by Disturbed! Folks, if you haven't heard this song, it totally kicks ass.   
  
Myora: We had to listen to it like 500 times before Mike was ready to write the chapter.   
  
HeavenDemon: Yeah, and we're all starting to get sick of it.  
  
Raven: Did you have to play it so loud every time?  
  
Mike: Yes I did. I own nothing. Enjoy!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(The next morning)   
  
Robin: Ready, everyone?  
  
Everyone nodded.   
  
Raven: Let's go.  
  
The Titans steeped into Azerath.

_Another dream that will never come true just to compliment your sorrow.  
_  
Trigon was standing in front of them.   
  
HeavenDemon: Looks like we were expected.  
  
_Another life that I've taken from you, a gift to add on to your pain and suffering_  
  
Trigon's fist smashed into Robin, sending him flying. Starfire pelted him with starbolts, but they had no effect. He pounded her in the ground.   
  
_Another truth you can never believe has crippled you completely._   
  
Trigon ignored Cyborg's sonic cannon, and sent him flying with a kick. Beast Boy turned into a tiger, which Trigon caught in mid lunge. Trigon squeezed him until he passed out, then threw him.  
  
_All the cries you're beginning to hear, trapped in your mind and the sound is deafening._  
  
Raven felt unbelievable rage. Her friends were injured, possibly dead. And it was all because of that monster.  
  
_Let me enlighten you. This is the way I pray.  
_  
Trigon: Raven! You will become a part of me!  
  
HeavenDemon: I don't think so!   
  
HeavenDemon flew into the air, and punched Trigon in the face, knocking him to the ground.  
  
Trigon: You! I should have killed you when I had the chance!  
  
_Living just isn't hard enough, burn me alive inside. Living my life's not hard enough, take everything away._  
  
Raven: It ends here, father. Azerath Metrion Zin-ah!  
  
Trigon grabbed Raven by the throat.  
  
_Another nightmare about to come true will manifest tomorrow_  
  
HeavenDemon: You bastard!   
  
Before he could react, Trigon had him by the throat as well.  
  
_Another love that I've taken from you, lost in time on the edge of suffering_  
  
As they felt the life being choked out of them, they reached desperately for each other's hands.  
  
_Another taste of the evil I breed will level you completely. Bring to life everything that you fear, live in the dark and the world is threatening,_  
  
As their lives were about to end, they found each other's hands.  
  
_Let me enlighten you. This is the way I pray._  
  
Black light flashed, and they were released for Trigon's grip. He fell to the ground.   
  
HeavenDemon: There's only one way.  
  
Raven: The Dance of Death.  
  
HeavenDemon: Yes.   
  
They began to glow with black light, and engaged in a mesmerizing dance.   
  
_Living just isn't hard enough, burning alive inside. Living my life's not hard enough, take everything away._  
  
Trigon rose to his feet and rushed to stop them, but was to late. There was a flash of black light, and Trigon disappeared Raven and HeavenDemon fell to the ground.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mike: So how was that? I hope it was ok. Please please please review this chapter. It was my first songfic, and I really want to know how I did. Peace Out!


	9. Aftermath

Disclaimer:

Mike: Hey folks! I hope you all like that songfic I did for the last chapter. If you haven't heard the song, and you wanna check it out, look it up on the internet. It's really good.

Myora: So, Mike, when are we gunna stop listening to it?!

Raven: I'm worried about you. I think you're getting obsessed with that song.

HeavenDemon: You're starting to freak me out.

Mike: You all shut up, ok! I'm fine! (twitch twitch) HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!

Everyone else: ...

Mike: I own nothing. Enjoy the chapter!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back at Titans Tower)

HeavenDemon was just waking up. He rose to see Robin and Starfire peering over him.

Starfire: You have awakened! Glorious!

Robin: You had us worried there for a while.

HeavenDemon: What happened?

Robin: You tell us. You and Raven did something, and then passed out. But whatever you did, it got rid of Trigon.

HeavenDemon: Ugh...Wait! Where's Raven?! And the others?!

Robin: They're all fine. Raven's still asleep, and the others are with her.

HeavenDemon didn't stop to answer. He jumped out of the bed and ran into Raven's room. He found Beast Boy and Cyborg there, watching over her. He opened one of her eyes, and looked into it. Robin and Starfire walked into the room.

Beast Boy: Um...is she gunna be ok?

HeavenDemon: She lost a lot of energy, and she probably won't wake up for about 2 weeks.

Everyone else: What?!

HeavenDemon: That is, unless I do this.

He positioned his head right above her face, and sent energy from his hands into her body. She opened her eyes.

Raven: Ugh... HeavenDemon:

Good. You're awake. How are you feeling?

Raven: A little shaky, but not to bad. Thanks for the energy.

HeavenDemon: No problem.

Raven: No, it was a problem, you were almost as weak as me, and you needed that energy as much as I did.

HeavenDemon: Don't worry about. I'm fine. We need to get back to business.

Robin: What business? You beat Trigon.

Raven: You wish it were that easy. He was wounded, but he escaped.

Cyborg: Just wondering, but was that thing you two did to beat Trigon?

HeavenDemon: It's called The Dance of Death. It's one of the most powerful spells ever. It can only be used by two people who's souls have bonded.

Raven: Yes. It's take a huge amount of energy to use. We weren't even sure if we were going to survive it.

HeavenDemon: But the point is, we did. And so did Trigon.

Beast Boy: So, how are we supposed to beat this guy?

Cyborg: It seems kind of hopeless.

HeavenDemon: It kind of is.

Raven: But...there is a way...

HeavenDemon: No! We can't risk it!

Raven: Your right.

Robin: You can't risk what?

HeavenDemon: Going full demon. If me and Raven do that, we should have enough power to beat him.

Raven: But we might not be able to come out of the rage. There's no telling what we might do.

Starfire: Well, that is no option at all.

Robin: Well, then what are we going to do?

HeavenDemon: (sigh) I don't know yet. This whole thing has me so ticked! It seems like all we can to is wait for him to come and kill us!

Raven: I guess we just need some more time to think.

Robin: Ok. Are you both sure you're ok?

HeavenDemon/Raven: We're fine.

Robin: Then we'll go. The other Titans left the room.

Raven: You really didn't have to give me all that energy. A third of that would have waken me, and you know it.

HeavenDemon: I know...

Raven: Thanks. It was stupid, but I really appreciate it. Without that much energy, I would have been in a lot of pain when I woke up. About as much as you are in now.

HeavenDemon collapsed.

HeavenDemon: So you noticed it? I was trying to hide it.

Raven: Not well enough. I don't understand. Why would you do that for me? I mean, we barely know each other.

HeavenDemon: That's where you're wrong. We may have only know each other for a short time, but we know each other better than anyone else. In a way, we are one.

Raven: Yeah. I'm...still getting used to this.

HeavenDemon: Me too. It's not like I've ever been bonded to anyone forever before.

Raven got off her bed, and helped HeavenDemon up. They walked out of her room.

Raven: This is really weird, but so far it hasn't been to bad. Thanks for everything. She gave him a quick kiss, then rushed back into her room.

HeavenDemon: ... Well THAT was unexpected.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mike: Well, there it is. Hope you liked it. I'm guessing it's becoming obvious this is a RavenXHeavenDemon fic. I'm might change it to R later on, for...well, I'm pretty sure you can guess. Please review. Peace Out!


	10. The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: Mike: Hey, folks! I've decided to dedicate this chapter to some people.  
Myora: First, we wanna give a shout out to Shelby, Bryce, and Derek.  
HeavenDemon: Also, to Punk, Spaz, and James, for reviewing our stuff.  
Raven: We also want do dedicate this to Raventhedarkgoddess, because her poems inspired Mike to post his own. Mike: I own nothing. Enjoy. (or die! lol)  
-  
Robin and HeavenDemon were in the training room.  
Robin: So we're clear then?  
HeavenDemon: Right. No magic, and no gadgets.  
With that, they charged each other. Robin launched a punch with the full force of his body behind it. HeavenDemon blocked it, but stumbled backwards. While he was off balance, Robin let another punch fly, which caught HeavenDemon in the stomach. He countered with a roundhouse kick that hit the side of Robin's head. Robin went into a tornado kick, which HeavenDemon ducked under. He grabbed Robin's ankle, and threw him towards the wall. Robin turned so that his feet hit the wall, and did a handspring, landing on his feet. HeavenDemon: (whistle) Not too bad, Boy Wonder.  
Robin: You're not so bad yourself. But it's not over yet.  
HeavenDemon: How true.  
With those words, the half demon lept at Robin. The Boy Wonder ran up the wall, avoiding a punch the cracked the wall. Robin stormed kicks onto HeavenDemon from above, all of which he managed to block. Robin flipped over HeavenDemon, and landed behind him. They both turned around, hitting each other with furious punches. The both fell to the ground, gasping for breath.  
HeavenDemon: That (cough cough) was really (hack) fun!  
Robin: You (gasp) got that right! C'mon, lets go order a pizza.  
HeavenDemon: That sounds good.  
Cyborg's voice suddenly appeared on the loud speaker.  
Cyborg: Titans! Report to the living room!  
HeavenDemon: Aww man. Something tells me that pizza is gunna have to wait.  
Robin: Looks like it. Let's go. (In the living room)  
Robin: So, what's the problem? Trigon? Demons?  
Cyborg: The problem, is THAT! He pointed out the window to a red swirling vortex in the sky.  
HeavenDemon: Oh. See, that's not good.  
Raven: Not good at all.  
Beast Boy: Anyone mind telling me what it is?  
Raven: A portal. From Azerath.  
Beast Boy: Oh. HeavenDemon: Aw hell! Look at that! Demons were pouring into Jump City. Hundreds of thousands of demons.  
Raven: This is much worse then I thought. I only expected Trigon to come. But that's not what we're dealing with here. What this is, is a full scale invasion of Earth. There's going to be far to many demons for us to deal with alone. We're going to need some help.  
Robin: I think I know just where to get it. He picked up his communicator, and flipped to a different channel.  
Robin: Hello, Speedy.  
-  
Mike: Teen Titans: United. Has a good ring to it.  
Myora: (yawn) If you say so. But can we please go to sleep? It's four in the morning!  
Mike: Oh, fine. I guess. Please review. Peace Out! 


	11. Teen Titans: United

Disclaimer: Mike: Get ready for a special chapter! It's called, Teen Titans: Untied!  
Myora: Ok.  
Mike: Hey! Don't make fun of me! It's a good name! HeavenDemon: So what's so special about it?  
Mike: All of the Teen Titans' allies must team up to defeat the demon menace!  
Raven: Oh, cram it. You sound like a movie trailer. Mike: Fine. (sniff sniff) Anyway, enjoy the madness!

* * *

Robin: I called you all here, because the world needs you. Speedy, Hotspot, Wildebeest, Aqualad, Thunder, Lightning, and Fixit stood in the living room of Titans Tower. Robin was briefing them on the invasion of Earth.  
Robin: Earth is being invaded by the demon world of Azerath. It's starting at Jump City, but soon it will spread over the intire world. We need your help to stop this now, before it gets out of hand. Aqualad, Hotspot, Thunder and Lightning, we need you to take out the demons as they come out of the portal. Speedy, Wildebeest, and Fixit, we need you to make sure none of the demons make it out of the city. Speedy: So what about the Titans?  
Raven: Us? We're going into Azerath.  
(Later, at the portal)  
Aqualad: There's way to many of these things for us to hold off for too long.  
He punched a demon in the face.  
Hotspot: Whatever you're gunna do, do it quick!  
He fried a demon.  
Robin: We'll be right back. Just hold them off until then.  
The Titans entered the portal to Azerath.  
Beast Boy: Jeez. And I was starting to forget how creepy this place is.  
Cyborg: Um, where's Trigon?  
The large demon was nowhere in sight.  
Raven: That's strange. He's the only demon who can open a portal. Unless there's another one.  
A shadowy figure swooped down from the air and landed in front of the Titans. He pulled away his leathery wings to reveal his body. Aside from an extra pair of red eyes, claws, horns, and the wings, he looked exactly like HeavenDemon.  
Starfire: Friend, is that you?  
HeavenDemon: In a way, Star, yes it is.  
Raven: Wait a minute. I can't believe i didn't notice it before. You look just like the legendary demon, The Baron of Blood!  
HeavenDemon: I...I was. But I cast that part of me out. It was my emotion of insanity the made me the killing machine that I was. Insanity: And that is me. Come. We shall become one again.  
HeavenDemon: I will never spill the blood of the innocent again! You can't control me anymore! I am free from you now!  
Insanity: (Bone chilling laugh) Don't kid yourself. You are, and will always be, The Baron of Blood!  
Before anyone could make a move, Insanity flew into HeavenDemon. He fell to the ground, writhing in pain.  
HeavenDemon: Run! Run now! Before I kill you all!  
Raven: We're not going to leave you! You can fight him off! HeavenDemon grew horns, claws, wings, and an extra pair of glowing red eyes. The Baron of Blood: Hehehehehehehe! I'm back!  
Raven: Oh no. This is NOT good.  
The Baron looked Starfire up and down.  
The Baron of Blood: Well, don't you look delicious! Starfire: Um, friend Raven? What does he mean?  
Raven: He eats flesh, Starfire.  
Starfire: Oh. How...unpleasant.  
He leaped towards Starfire. Robin stood in his way.  
Robin: Don't want to hurt you. But it doesn't look like I have any choice.  
The Baron of Blood: Oh this will be fun. I haven't tasted blood in far to long. Hahahahahahahaha! He revealed four large fangs in his mouth.  
Robin: Teen Titans! Go!  
Raven: Wait! You don't understand! We can't fight him. In this form, his power is legend!  
But Raven's words were already beginning to prove true. With a howl, The Baron sent Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy flying with a burst of black energy. He pinned Starfire to the ground. She screamed, but was unable to break away. He placed his fangs on her neck, about to bite down. A bolt of black energy from Raven through him off Starfire.  
The Baron Of Blood: What's wrong Raven? You want to be first?  
Raven: HeavenDemon. Listen to me. I know you're in there somewhere. You have to fight it. Don't let him control you!  
The Baron of Blood: Hahahahaha! Do you want to know what he's thinking right now? You. He's begging me not to hurt the Titans, but most of all, you. He loves you. And now, he will kill you. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Raven: You are one sick bastard.  
The Baron of Blood: And not only will he kill you, he'll feast on you flesh, and drink you dry you your blood. And the whole time he will the unspeakable horror of what he's doing. And I will laugh. I will tear the Titans to pieces, and there's nothing he can to about it. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Myora: Whoa! That was sick, HeavenDemon. I can't believe you almost ate Starfire!  
HeavenDemon: Hey! It's not my fault!  
The Baron of Blood: It's mine.  
Myora: What the hell?  
Raven: What are you doing here?  
HeavenDemon: Mike! Why is HE here?! Mike: I thought it would be intersting to have him around.  
Myora: More like horrifying!  
Mike: Ok folks. I gotta make sure The Baron doesn't kill anyone. Please review. Peace Out! 


	12. The Demonic Duo

Disclaimer: The Baron of Blood: (In a cage) Let me out!  
  
Mike: What? So you can go around ripping peoples heads off?  
  
The Baron of Blood: Yes!  
  
Myora: Not gunna happen.  
  
Raven: He's making way to much noise. Let's let him out if he promises to be quite. I can't meditate.  
  
HeavenDemon: Yeah, but you won't be able to meditate with all the blood sucked from your vains.  
  
Raven: Oh. Good point.  
  
Mike: On with the chapter! Enjoy, folks.  
-  
Raven and The Baron of Blood stood facing each other. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were knocked out. Starfire was too shocked to move.  
  
The Baron of Blood: What's wrong Raven? You don't look so good. HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!  
  
Raven: ... HeavenDemon! Listen to me! You need to break free! Fight! You have to fight it!  
  
The Baron of Blood: He can't here you! Just give up! You will...AHHHHHHHH!  
  
The Baron stumbled, and when he spoke again, his voice was gentle.  
  
HeavenDemon: Raven! Kill me now!  
  
Raven: But-  
  
HeavenDemon: Don't argue! You have to kill me! I would rather die the hurt any of you! You're all my friends! You have to kill me! Do it now!  
  
Raven: No. I won't do it. I know you can beat this.  
  
HeavenDemon howled in pain.  
  
The Baron of Blood: Well, that was quite annoying. You should have taken his advice, Raven. But I have realized there is no reason to kill you.  
  
Raven: What do you mean?  
  
The Baron of Blood: This.  
  
He flew towards Raven. She shot black bolts of energy at him, which he dodged with god-like speed. He wrapped his leathery wing around her.  
  
The Baron of Blood: Give in, Raven. Release the insanity from deep within you. Don't fight it. It will make all the pain go away. Give in. Give in. Give in.  
  
The Baron placed his hand on her forehead. Raven felt herself drifting away, losing control of her body. She was a prisoner inside her own mind. She could see through her eyes, her through her ears, but she couldn't move her body at all. She had lost all control. She heard a strange, terrible laugh.  
  
Raven: Who is that!?  
  
????: You can't recognize me? Hahahahahaha! You can't recognize yourself?  
  
Raven: Who are you?  
  
????: I am you, Raven. I am your insanity! And I rule you now! And I will rule Earth along side The Baron of Blood, as The Mistress of Darkness!  
  
Raven: ... No. Is it...is it really over?  
  
Raven's body had grown another pair of eyes, and both pairs were red and glowing. Her fingernails grew long and sharp, and her robe grew longer. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy woke up.  
  
Robin: What's going on, Star?  
  
Starfire: Both of our friends have become scary versions of themselves and the scary version of friend HeavenDemon tried to eat me and it has been most unpleasant!  
  
Cyborg: Ok...  
  
The demonic duo turned to look at the remaining Titans. They looked ready to attack, when-  
  
????: Azerath Metrion Zinthos!  
  
A burst of black energy struck the two demons, knocking them to the ground. The girl who had shot the blast landed in front of the Titans. She had long black hair, and wore a black leather outfit. She had bright, sliver eyes.  
  
Beast Boy: Uh...who are you?  
  
????: The name's Centara. I'm a friend of HeavenDemon. I was coming here to tell him that Trigon let his insanity loose. But...I guess he already knows that now.  
  
Robin: Thanks for you help.  
  
The demons rose to their feet. They did not look happy.  
  
Beast Boy: Looks like we could use a little more of it.  
-  
Demonic Duo: (Both in cage) Let us out!  
  
(Mike and the other are playing poker) Mike: Sorry. Not gunna happen. Dang it. I fold.  
  
HeavenDemon: I got three of a kind. (puts down three sixes)  
Myora: Well, that's just a little creppy.  
  
Raven: I got a royal flush. (puts it down)  
  
HeavenDemon: What the-  
  
Mike: I hope you all liked it. And Punk, I hoped I descibed Centara ok. Please review. Peace Out! 


	13. Pain and Suffering

Disclaimer: Myora: Mike! Hey, Mike! It's time for the disclaimer!  
  
Mike: (headphones blaring, head banging) What?!  
  
Myora: I said it's time for the disclaimer!  
  
Mike: (still head banging) What?!  
  
HeavenDemon: Ugh.  
  
Myora: Said it's time for-  
  
Raven smacked the headphones of Mike's head.  
  
Mike: Ow!  
  
Raven: Disclaimer. Now.  
  
Mike: Oh. Sorry. I don't own Teen Titans.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Robin: So, Centara, what exactly is going on?  
  
Centara: Ok, here's the deal. Me and HD go way back. I helped him cast out his insanity, and imprison it. But not to long ago, Trigon found it, and released it. I came here to stop this from happening, but I got held up by some of Trigon's demons.  
  
Starfire: Is there any way to help our friends?  
  
Centara: Yeah. We have to weaken their insanites enough for them to regain control.  
  
Beast Boy: Yeah, except they totally kicked our butts a minute ago.  
  
Centara: I'll admit, it's easier said then done. But we don't have to win, just get them weak enough.  
  
The Baron of Blood: Enough talk! Shall we kill them now?  
  
The Mistress of Darkness: Oh yes, of course!  
  
Robin: Uh oh.  
  
The Demonic Duo flew towards the Titans.  
  
Robin: Titans! Scatter!  
  
The Titans, all jumped away, but Centara stood her ground.  
  
Cyborg: Yo, what are you doing!  
  
Centara: Just watch.  
  
Black flame erupted from her fingertips, igniting the charging demon. They howled in pain.  
  
Beast Boy: Whoa. Cool.  
  
The Baron of Blood: You will pay for that!  
  
At this moment, Trigon came lumbering into view.  
  
Beast Boy: Ugh, just what we need. Guys, daddy dearest is here!  
  
Trigon: HAHAHA! My plan worked perfectly!  
  
The Baron sent a bolt of energy at Trigon. He went flying.  
  
Trigon: Wha..what is this?  
  
Centara: He's insane now. Did you really expect him to do what you told him to?  
  
The Demonic Duo (talking as one): Trigon! There is we will be the rulers of Earth! You stand in our way. And all you stand in our way must die!  
  
Starfire: That was quite creepy. Why are they talking this way?  
  
Centara: Their souls are starting to merge. The are starting to become the same person. We need to stop this now.  
  
Trigon fired eye beams at The Demonic Duo. They returned fire with dark energy.  
  
Robin: Looks like we're getting some unexpected help.  
  
????: And some unexpected pain!  
  
A wave of unbeliveible pain washed over the Titans and their new found ally. They collapsed in pain.  
  
Beast Boy: Ok, that was a major ouchie! What just hit us?!  
  
Centara: He did.  
  
She pointed toward a demon with red skin and very long horns and claws.  
  
Centara: His name is Agony. HeavenDemon and I took him down a while back. I thought he was dead...  
  
Agony: You thought wrong, Centara, although my body was almost completely destroyed. However, Trigon revived me, so I could join his army, and get revenge on you two. Now, get ready to die!  
  
Cyborg: Ugh...I'm beginning to miss the normal freaks we always fight...  
  
Centara: The rest of you go after Raven and HD. I'll take him by myself. This is personal.  
  
Robin: Gotcha. Teen Titans! Go!  
  
Agony rushed at Centara, his long horns ready to gore her. She phased into the ground, and came back up behind him. When he turned around, a blast of flame hit him in the face, sending him sprawling. He recovered, and hit here with a blast of pain. She shook it off, and aimed a burst of fire at him. Agony revealed wings, and took to the skies. Centara raised an eyebrow.  
  
Centara: Since when do you have wings?  
  
Agony: Hahaha! Since Trigon gave them to me! Along with a few other gifts.  
  
He fired a shockwave from his mouth at Centara. She created a black shield to block it.  
  
Centara: Well that's new. Heh, now this is going to be interesting.  
  
She took to the air, and launched fireballs at Agony, who dodged them and returned fire with some shockwaves. They flew through the air engaged in a dogfight, until Agony's wings stopped moving, and he fell to the ground.  
  
Agony: Damn! I'm not used to these things yet!  
  
He fired a wave of pain at Centara, who dodged it, and landed in front of Agony with her hand on his shoulder.  
  
Agony: Looks like I lose again.  
  
Centara: Yes. You do.  
  
Agony burst into flames.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Myora: Heh heh, burst into flames. Heh heh, awesome.  
  
HeavenDemon: Shut up Beavis. Uh, I mean, Myora.  
  
Mike: I'm really tired, so g'night everyone. Please review. (yawn zzzzzzz...) 


	14. Regaining Control

Disclaimer: Mike: This chapter is dedicated to Punk.  
  
Myora: Why?  
  
Mike: Because I said!  
  
Myora: Ok ok. Jeez.  
  
HeavenDemon: So, am I gunna stop being insane now? It's getting really old, really fast.  
  
Raven: Yeah. And what kind of a name is the Demonic Duo? Did you think of that all by yourself?  
  
Mike: Stupid friggin' inner voices...  
  
Agony: Hey! Mike!  
  
Mike: Oh god it's Agony!  
  
Agony: You made me die! What the hell?!  
  
Mike: Well...  
  
(Myora shoots Agony.)  
  
Mike: Thanks.  
  
Myora: No problem.  
  
Mike: Anyway, I own nothing. Enjoy the chapter everyone!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Demonic Duo had wounded Trigon. He was retreating.  
  
Trigon: There is no reason for me to remain.  
  
He teleported away. The demons turned their sight towards the Titans and their new found ally.  
  
Beast Boy: Ok Robin, what's the plan?  
  
Robin: Don't die.  
  
Beast Boy: That's all you have!?  
  
Robin: Titans! Go!  
  
The Mistress of Hate grabbed the Titans with long tentacles from under her robe before they could move. Centara evaded her grip, and tackled The Baron of Blood.  
  
Centara: HD, it's me! Centara! Don't you remember? You have to snap out of it!  
  
HeavenDemon raised his claws to strike.  
  
Centara: Do you really want to hurt friends, HeavenDemon?  
  
HeavenDemon regained control over his body.  
  
HeavenDemon: ... Thanks, Centara.  
  
Centara: Don't worry about it.  
  
HeavenDemon: Ugh...we need to help Raven before she kills the others!  
  
Raven's tentacles were constricting the life out of the Titans.  
  
Centara: I'll get them out of the tentacles. You talk to Raven.  
  
HeavenDemon: Right.  
  
Centara ran towards The Mistress of Darkness.  
  
Centara: Azerath Metrion Zinthos!  
  
The tentacles were ripped away from the Titans by Centara's spell.  
  
HeavenDemon: Raven! Listen to me! You have to fight this! Like I did! Remember who you are, Raven! Wake up! You need to WAKE UP!  
  
Raven fell to the ground, control of her body regained. HeavenDemon caught her.  
  
Raven: Well, that was different. Let's never ever do it again.  
  
HeavenDemon: Yeah.  
  
Raven: Um...you can put me down now...  
  
HeavenDemon: Oh. Sorry.  
  
Raven: Is everybody ok?  
  
Robin: We're all fine. I'm just glad you two are back to normal.  
  
HeavenDemon: Well, you should all be getting back to the tower.  
  
Starfire: What do you mean us, friend?  
  
HeavenDemon: I...I can't go back. Not after what just happened. The insanity is still in my mind. I'm just holding him back right now.  
  
Raven: But-  
  
HeavenDemon: I just can't risk it. I have to go.  
  
Centara: Not nessesarily.  
  
HeavenDemon: What do you mean?  
  
Centara: Do you have your mind mirror with you?  
  
HeavenDemon: Yes, but...oh. We could do that.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mike: Ok, so, that's it. Yeah. Can't really think of a side note right now. So...yeah. I'm gunna go juggle swords now. Please reivew. Peace Out! 


	15. A Mind as Dark as Hell

Disclaimer: Mike: I own nothing. Here that?! Nothing!

HeavenDemon: Mike.

Mike: Oh, was I starting to rant again?

Myora: Yes.

Raven: For possible the hundredth time tonight.

Mike: What can I say? I like ranting. You got a problem with that? Huh?

HeavenDemon: Mike.

Mike: Oh, was I starting to-

Raven: Just start the chapter.

Mike: Fine. Enjoy, folks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HeavenDemon: Are you to sure about this? My mind isn't a nice place to be.

Centara: Hey, I've been there before, remember? I can handle it.

Raven: And I'm sure it can't be much worse then my mind.

Robin: Are you sure the rest of us shouldn't go along?

HeavenDemon: No. You won't be able to withstand the mental stress of my mind.

Beast Boy: But me and Cy went into Raven's mind before and we were fine.

Centara: Trust me. It's different.

Raven: You should all go and make sure Speedy and the others are ok. We can handle things here.

Starfire: Good luck, my friends!

The other Titans left Azerath through the portal.

HeavenDemon: You two ready?

They nodded.

HeavenDemon: There here we go.

He held out the mirror. A hand came out, and grabbed the two girls, dragging them deep into HeavenDemon's mind.

Raven: ...Whoa.

The ground itself was made of bone. There were pools of blood everywhere. There were dead bodies nailed to walls made out of more bone. And the sky was raining blood.

Raven: Alright. I officaly hate this place. This is really his mind?

Centara: Yeah. Not a nice place. I feel sorry for him. It's his guilt that makes his mind this way.

Raven: What guilt?

Centara started to answer, but a voice cut her off.

HeavenDemon (disembodied voice): We can talk about that later. Now isn't the time. I'm sending someone to help you.

A person who looked like HeavenDemon stepped out of the shadow, except his longrider coat was yellow.

Knowledge: Greetings. I am HeavenDemon's knowledge. I am here to show you the way to his insanity.

Raven: Well, this is sure to be a pleasant trip...

Centara: The worst is yet to come.

They walk across the ground of bones and blood for a while, until something underneath the bones started to move. Raven knelt down to investigate.

Knowledge: I would not advise-

A horrible disfigured corpse burst from under the bones, screaming loudly. It grabbed onto Raven.

Corpse: HELP ME! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!

Then corpse then dissolved into dust. Raven was too shocked to move.

Raven: ... What...what was...oh my...ugh.

Knowledge: That was guilt.

Raven: What?

Centara: Thousands. There were thousands of people that day. So many people. It wasn't his fault, but... That was a guilty memory. Of one of the thousands of people he murdered as The Baron of Blood. I watched them all die. Right before my eyes.

Raven: How did this happen?

Centara: When our friend Zin was killed, HD's insanity completely took over his body. He went to a city in Earth and...well, you understand.

Raven: How did Zin die?

A look of pure hatred flash across her face.

Centara: Trigon.

HeavenDemon: Centara!

They flinched at the sudden voice.

HeavenDemon: I don't like people in my mind, so hurry this up, ok?! We can talk about my horrible past later.

Centara looked about to say something, when she was cut off once again.

Insanity: HAHAHAHA! You have come too me?! This make things so much easier! I don't even have to hunt you down!

Knowledge: Well, it's time for me to go. Good luck

He vanished.

Raven: Where is he?

Centara: Up!

Insanity was descending from the blood ridden sky. As he was falling, he reached for Raven's throat.

Raven: I don't think so. Azerath Metrion Zinthos!

Raven blasted Insanity out of the sky.

Insanity: That hurt. Because of that, I'm not going to kill you before I eat you!

He flew towards Centara, fangs ready. She put her left arm up in defense. He bit clear through it. She yelled in pain, and knocked him away with a blast of flame.

Raven: Centara, are you ok?

Centara: I'm not dead. But this arm is paralyzed.

Raven: Great...

Insanity: RAHHHHHHHHR!

Insanity lunged at Raven, grabbing her by the throat. Her slammed her into the ground. Blood came out her mouth.

Centara: Raven!

Insanity formed a cage of dark energy around Centara.

Insanity: Now, be a good girl and stay in your cage.

Centara: You bastard!

He bent down over Raven and licked the blood of her face.

Insanity: Hahhhhhh. Delicious.

Centara: Raven! Get up!

Raven: Ugh...

Insanity: Now then, where should I make the first bite? Hmm, I think I'll go with the neck. Classic.

Centara: Raven!

Insanity placed his fangs on her neck, and bit down. Her blood flowed into his mouth.

Centara: Damn it!

Insanity: That was wonderful! Well, you next, then?

Centara's cage changed into chains.

Centara: Arg...

The real HeavenDemon dropped down from the sky.

HeavenDemon: I don't think so.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven: Mike, did you make me die?

Mike: Well, I can't really give that away right now, can I?

HeavenDemon: If you did, I'm gunna hurt you.

Mike: How come?

HeavenDemon: Well, because, you know...

Myora: It's kinda obvious, Mike.

Mike: I know. I just wanted to make him say it.

Raven (grabs one of Myora's handguns and puts it to Mike's head): Did I die? Yes or no?

Mike: Well folks, I gotta figure out how I'm gunna live through this. Please review. Peace Out!


	16. Overcoming Insanity

Disclaimer: Mike: Ok, I'm updating. Don't kill me, Slayergirl! I'm really grateful to all my reviewers, and I want to thank everyone who is following this story. This chapter is dedicated to you.  
  
Myora: Let's start the madness! Woohoo!  
  
Mike: Um, sorry about him. He had to much coffee.  
  
Raven: Can we get on with this? I want to see if you killed me. And if you did...  
  
Mike: Well, before the chapter, I wanted to-  
  
(HeavenDemon erupts into demon form)  
  
Mike: And now for that chapter! Heh heh.

* * *

Insanity: What are you doing here? You never come here!  
  
HeavenDemon: I have to let go. My guilt can't own me anymore, and neither can you.  
  
HeavenDemon and Insanity locked hands, and tried to push each other back.  
  
Insanity: She's dead, you know. But she wouldn't have loved you anyway. Not after she found out the monster you are.  
  
HeavenDemon: ... Shut up and die.  
  
Insanity crumbled from a kick to the stomach by HeavenDemon. He was then hit my a uppercut to the chin. Blood spilled from his mouth.  
  
Insanity: Hehehe, do you know who's blood this is? Her's.  
  
HeavenDemon: I am going break you in half.  
  
Insanity: Just like you did to all those poor people?  
  
HeavenDemon: Be quite.  
  
HeavenDemon used his magic to push Insanity in the ground. He kept pushing, into the bones that the ground was made of cracked. HeavenDemon grabbed Insanity by the forehead. Insanity hung in his grasp.  
  
HeavenDemon: Prepare to have your head removed.  
  
Insanity: HAH! You can't kill me! Insanity will always live on inside you!  
  
HeavenDemon: No. It won't. Do you know the reason I was able to beat you?  
  
Insanity: ...  
  
HeavenDemon: Because. It's over it. I'm over my Insanity now. I'm over you.  
  
Insanity: But I killed Raven! I should be stronger then ever!  
  
HeavenDemon: You did kill her. But that's the very reason I over came you. I realized that my Insanity was ruining my life. So I kept calm, trying to think of a plan. Then I figured out the way to beat you. I just have to keep calm. The more emotional I am, the stronger you become. So all I had to do, is calm down.  
  
Insanity: What! But...this...AHHHHH!  
  
HeavenDemon: And I will now calmly behead you.  
  
Insanity: NOOOOOOOO!  
  
HeavenDemon's hand started to glow. He took off Insanity's head with one swift swipe. The body disappeared.  
  
HeavenDemon: It's finally over.  
  
Centara's chains disappeared. She put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
HeavenDemon: What have I become, my old friend?  
  
Centara: You have become yourself. For the first time since Trigon ruined our lives that day.  
  
HeavenDemon: Zin...he wanted peace. Peace. That's all. Why did he have to die for wanting peace?  
  
Centara: Because peace does not exist anymore. I don't know if it ever has.  
  
HeavenDemon: But why can't it!? Why does it have to be this way!?  
  
Centara: I don't think anyone knows the answer to that.  
  
Centara embraced HeavenDemon in a comforting hug.  
  
HeavenDemon: First Zin, and now Raven. I couldn't save them.  
  
Centara: Don't you start talking like that! There was nothing you could do! I'm not going to let you blame yourself for everything!  
  
HeavenDemon: I guess you're right.  
  
Raven: (cough cough)  
  
HeavenDemon: Raven!  
  
Centara: She's still alive!  
  
They rushed over to Raven. HeavenDemon checked out the damege she had taken.  
  
Centara: Will she make it?  
  
HeavenDemon: She needs blood. Lots of it.  
  
Centara: We need to get her to a hospital!  
  
HeavenDemon: There's no time. She'll be dead by then.  
  
Centara: Then what do we do?  
  
HeavenDemon put his fingers her neck.  
  
Centara: What are you doing?  
  
HeavenDemon: Giving her some of my blood. I'm telepirting it from my bloodstream to her's. But the thing is...  
  
Centara: What?  
  
HeavenDemon: I have no idea if this will work. I've never even heard of this being done before.  
  
Centara: Oh...  
  
HeavenDemon: She's coming around!  
  
Raven: Uh...  
  
Centara: Raven! Say something!  
  
Raven: Uh...something.  
  
HeavenDemon: We need to get her to the Tower! Let's go!

* * *

Mike: Ok, I updated. I bet I made some of you think she was dead for a while, didn't I? Sorry if this one was kinda short. I'll make the next one longer, I promise.  
  
Raven: You get to live, Mike.  
  
Mike: Yes! Ok, please review. Peace Out! 


	17. Demons Within the HIVE

* * *

Disclaimer: Mike: You people are so lucky. Do you know what time it is? 5 A.M. And I'm updating. I bet some of you might be thinking that this chapter is gunna suck, since I'm doing it so late at night. But I'm gunna prove you all wrong! This chapter is gunna own!  
  
Myora: Don't mind him.  
  
HeavenDemon: We just watched I Know What You Did Last Summer.  
  
Raven: It scared the hell out of him.  
  
Mike: Did not!  
  
Myora: Hey Mike.  
  
Mike: What?  
  
HeavenDemon: I know.  
  
Mike: OH GOD!  
  
Myora/HeavenDemon/Raven: (laugh really hard)  
  
Mike: I hate you all sometimes, you know?  
  
Myora: Oh, we know.  
  
Mike: Stupid friggin' inner voices...  
  
HeavenDemon: I still know.  
  
Mike: AHH! Damn that movie was scary...I own nothing. Enjoy.

* * *

Robin: Speedy! Say something!  
  
Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy stood over a fallen Speedy. Blood covered his face.  
  
Speedy: I'm sorry Robin, there were just to many... (cough cough)  
  
Robin: You're going to be ok! Just hold on!  
  
Speedy passed out.  
  
Robin: We need to get him medical attention!  
  
(Meanwhile, back at the Tower)  
  
Raven was laying on the couch. HeavenDemon and Centara were standing over her.  
  
HeavenDemon: How are you feeling?  
  
Raven: Like dirt. But I'm just glad I lived. Thank you. You saved my life.  
  
HeavenDemon walked over to the window. Demons had completely taken over. People were being killed.  
  
HeavenDemon: You don't need to thank me.  
  
Raven: Yes I do. You have killed yourself by giving me blood in that way. You risked your life for me.  
  
Centara: She's right, you know.  
  
HeavenDemon: Yeah, I guess I kinda did. But that's not what we need to be focusing on right now. If we don't stop those demons, more people are going to die.  
  
Centara: Well then, let's go stop them!  
  
HeavenDemon: But we can't leave Raven. She's too weak from the blood transfer.  
  
Raven: I'll be fine. Don't worry about me.  
  
At this moment. the rest of the Titans burst threw the door.  
  
Robin: Umm...HeavenDemon?  
  
HeavenDemon: It's me.  
  
Raven: He's fine now.  
  
Robin let out a sigh of relief  
  
Robin: That's really good to know. Can you heal Speedy?  
  
HeavenDemon looked at Speedy's battered form.  
  
HeavenDemon: Robin...I can try. But I have to tell you, it doesn't look good.  
  
HeavenDemon placed his glowing hands above Speedy's chest. Some of the wounds began to heal.  
  
HeavenDemon: There's nothing else I can do. He might make it. There's no way to tell at this point. I'll place him in the infirmary.  
  
Robin was silent.  
  
Starfire: Friends, we must help the people!  
  
Cyborg: Starfire's right! Let's go!  
  
HeavenDemon: Raven's injured. I'm going to stay her with her. Centara, you should go with them.  
  
Centara flashed a knowing smile.  
  
HeavenDemon: What?  
  
Centara: Oh, what? Nothing!  
  
The Titans began to move out.  
  
Centara: We'll be back soon. But hopefully not to soon. Heh heh.  
  
Raven: What's that supposed to mean?!  
  
HeavenDemon: My sentiments exactly!  
  
Centara: Why, nothing at all.  
  
She left with the other Titans.  
  
Raven: What was that all about?  
  
HeavenDemon: I have no idea. I'm gunna get some coffee. You want anything?  
  
Raven: Some tea would be nice.  
  
HeavenDemon: Coming right up.  
  
He walked into the kitchen. Raven tried to get up, but fell back on to the couch.  
  
Raven: Ok, so I can't walk yet. That's inconvenient.  
  
HeavenDemon reappeared with the drinks. He handed Raven her tea.  
  
Raven: Thanks. Hey, do you mind if I ask you a personal question?  
  
HeavenDemon: Shoot.  
  
Raven: Why HeavenDemon? What does it mean? Why not use your real name, Keydin?  
  
HeavenDemon raised an eyebrow.  
  
HeavenDemon: How did you know my real name?  
  
Raven: I went into your mind, remember?  
  
HeavenDemon: Oh yeah. Well, here's your answer. I lost the right to use that name a long time ago. I'm not Keydin anymore. After the horrors I have committed, willing on not, I am forever branded as the HeavenDemon. Nothing can change that.  
  
Raven: But Insanity is gone. You can move on.  
  
HeavenDemon: No. Because moving on would mean forgetting all those innocent people that died that day. No, I must always remain the HeavenDemon, and fight for peace to make up for what I have done.  
  
Raven: I'm sorry I made you bring that up. There are some things that I've done that I'm not proud of as well.  
  
HeavenDemon: We all do things we arn't proud of, but we just need to move on.  
  
Raven cracked a sad smile.  
  
Raven: You're really hard on yourself, arn't you? You just told me that you don't deserve to move on, and now you're tell me to?  
  
HeavenDemon: ...I guess I am a little hard on myself.  
  
He took a sip of coffee.  
  
Raven: After this is all over, are you going to go back to Azerath?  
  
HeavenDemon: I don't think so. I'm starting to like it here on Earth. Although it's a little bright for my liking...  
  
Raven: Ugh, tell me about it.  
  
HeavenDemon: Yeah, I think I'll stick around for a while.  
  
Raven: That's good to hear. The team could really use you. And...  
  
HeavenDemon: And what?  
  
Raven: And...well, it's just nice to have someone to talk to.  
  
HeavenDemon was about to speak, when the door burst open. Where the dust cleared, three figures were standing in the doorway.  
  
Raven: ...The H.I.V.E?  
  
When Jinx spoke, her voice was not her own.  
  
Jinx: We have become one with Trigon! We gave him our loyalty, and he gave us power!  
  
Mammoth: And now we will crush you!  
  
Gizmo: Like the bugs that you are!  
  
Raven: This is not good.  
  
HeavenDemon: You three! Go away!  
  
HeavenDemon sent a blast of dark magic at the H.I.V.E members, knocking them out of the Tower.  
  
Raven: Nice work.  
  
HeavenDemon: But it's not over yet.  
  
The H.I.V.E. began assaulting the bottom of the Tower.  
  
Raven: They're going to bring it down!  
  
HeavenDemon: Not if I bring them down first.  
  
He jumped out of the Tower, and charged toward Mammoth. Jinx hit him with a spell, causing him to fall. Gizmo dive bombed him from the air with lasers. Mammoth hit him in the face with a punch.  
  
HeavenDemon: Damn, that seriouly hurt. Ok, new plan.  
  
HeavenDemon took to the air and ripped off Gizmo's wings. He fell to the ground, his spider legs breaking his fall. He raised Mammoth into the air with his magic.  
  
HeavenDemon: You ever heard that old saying, the bigger they are, the harder they fall? Let's see if it's true.  
  
He dropped Mammoth on Gizmo.  
  
HeavenDemon: Yeah, he fell pretty hard.  
  
Jinx almost hit HeavenDemon with a jump kick.  
  
HeavenDemon: Whoa! Be careful. You wouldn't want to hurt yourself.  
  
Jinx: You disgust me.  
  
HeavenDemon: Is that right? Let's see what you got.  
  
He lowered himself to the ground. He dodged a double front kick from Jinx, and responded with a roundhouse kick, which she blocked. HeavenDemon launched a flurry of blows, which Jinx dodged with several backflips. She tried to hit him with a side kick, but he grabbed her ankle.  
  
HeavenDemon: It's been fun.  
  
He flung her, knocking her out. He retured to the Tower.  
  
Raven: Nice job. I was watching from here.  
  
HeavenDemon: Thanks. It was no big deal. Now, I should call Robin to tell him what happened. Mike: That's the longest chapter I ever wrote. Please review. Peace Out! 


	18. Some Day, Some Where

Disclaimer: Mike: Songfic time!  
  
Myora: So, what song are you going to use?  
  
HeavenDemon: Don't keep us in suspense!  
  
Raven: Will it be gothic?  
  
Mike: Well, if you all would let me talk...Ok, it's Call Me Call Me, by Yoko Kanno  
  
Raven: That's not gothic!  
  
Mike: I didn't say it would be. It's from Cowboy Bebop, on that one episode called Hard Luck Woman.  
  
Myora: Oh yeah, that's the one that always makes you cry.  
  
HeavenDemon/Raven: It does?  
  
Mike: Um...maybe a little. But the scene is so sad...(starts bawling)  
  
HeavenDemon: Mike? Snap out of it. You have a chapter to write.  
  
Mike: (sniff sniff) Yeah, ok. But, with the eggs, and it was burned down, and they taped the pinwheel to the front of the ship!  
  
HeavenDemon: Mike!  
  
Mike: Sorry. I own nothing. Enjoy.

* * *

HeavenDemon was contacting Robin via the communicators.  
  
HeavenDemon: How are thing going in the city?  
  
Robin: Not too good! Cinderblock and Plasmus are here, and their power is huge!  
  
HeavenDemon: They're being possessed by Trigon. Just like the H.I.V.E. They just attacked us.  
  
Robin: Are you both ok?  
  
HeavenDemon: Don't worry about us. We're fine. Good luck with the giant monster things.  
  
They hung up.  
  
Raven: You should go help them. I'll be fine by myself.  
  
HeavenDemon: No way. More demons might show up, and you can't fight.  
  
_I close my eyes and I keep seeing thing. Rainbow waterfall, sunny liquid dreams._  
  
He sat down on the couch next too Raven.  
  
Raven: I just feel like dead weight right now. I can barely even move, let alone fight. It's really irritating.  
  
HeavenDemon: I understand. But you can't help being injured. It's my fault, not yours.  
  
Raven put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
_Confusion creeps inside me raining doubt. Gotta get to you, but I don't know how._  
  
Raven: No. It's Insanity's fault. It's because of you that I'm still alive. Without that blood you risked your life to give me, I wouldn't be here right now. That's twice now you've done something stupid to help me.  
  
HeavenDemon: Really? Yeah, I guess it is.  
  
Raven: I don't say this very often, but thank you. For everything you have done.  
  
HeavenDemon: Hey, I should be thanking you. You people took me in, and let me live in your home. But most of all, you treated me like family.  
  
_Call me, call me. Let me know it's alright. Call me, call me. Don't you think it's 'bout time, please won't you call and  
_  
Raven: We did those things because you deserved them. You warned us about Trigon and helped us into Azerath. Without you, we would have been completely taken by suprise when the demons invaded. Without you, it's quite possible that the Teen Titans would all be dead right now.  
  
_Ease my mind. Reasons for me to find you. Peace of mind. What can I do, to get me to you.  
_  
HeavenDemon: True. But all the misery I caused you when my insanity took over...  
  
_I had you're number quite some time ago, back when we were one, but I had to grow._  
  
Raven put her hand on his.  
  
Raven: That wasn't your fault. You won. You beat him. And now, you are free to feel whatever you want.  
  
_Ten thousand years I've searched and it seems and now gotta get to you, but I don't know how._  
  
HeavenDemon: I have to ask. When you kissed me, why did you do it?  
  
Raven: Because of what you did for me.  
  
HeavenDemon: But I-  
  
Raven: I don't care about things you have done in the past. The past is pointless. I only care about the future.  
  
She began to kiss him.  
  
_Call me, call me. Let me know you are there. Call me, call me. I wanna know still care. Come on now won't you...ease my mind. Reasons for me to find you. Peace of mind. What can I do, to get me to you._  
  
The windows were rattling. The couch flew into the air. But they still did not stop kissing.  
  
_Ease my mind. Reasons for me to find you. Peace of mind. Reasons for living my life. Ease my mind. Reasons for me to know you. Peace of mind. What can I do, to get me to you._

* * *

Mike: Aww, man. That's a good song.  
  
Myora: Doesn't really seem like your style, though.  
  
HeavenDemon: True, but it's still really good.  
  
Raven: Mike maneged not to cry while writing this chapter. It's amazing.  
  
HeavenDemon: For the next chapter, let's do a songfic with that song Blue. You know, the one they play at the end of the last episode. When Spike is dead.  
  
Mike: WAHHHHHH! Spike! (starts bawling again)  
  
HeavenDemon: Oops.  
  
Myora: Please reivew, everybody.  
  
Raven: Let darkness rule you. Um, I mean, peace out. 


	19. The Return Of An Old Friend?

Disclaimer: Mike: Would you guys stop trying to make me cry? It was a once in a lifetime thing never going to happen again!

Myora: Man, we tried everything.

HeavenDemon: I got one last trick up my sleeve.

Mike: Don't waste your time.

HeavenDemon turns on the CD player.

Mike: Oh no. Not Blue!

CD Player: Never seen a bluer sky. And I can feel it reaching out, and moving closer. There's something 'bout blue.

Mike: No! Stop it!

Raven: This...is pretty funny.

CD Player: Freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Wanna be freeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Gonna be Freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! And move among the stars. You know they really arn't so far.

Mike: Ok ok, (sniff) you guys win. I own nothing. Here's the chapter. Now turn that thing off!

Cinderblock and Plasmus laid on the knocked out on the ground. Starfire was using her powers to tie them up with some broken pipes that were damaged during the battle. Robin pulled out his communicator, and contacted HeavenDemon.

Robin: How is everything?

HeavenDemon: What? Oh, Robin! Um...yeah we're fine. We're just here. Yep. Just...here.

Robin: Ok...Well, anyway, we just took down Cinderblock and Plasmus, and driven most of the demons out of the city for now. We'll be back at the tower in a few minutes.

HeavenDemon: Ok, I'll see you then.

(At the tower)

HeavenDemon: Raven, the others are coming back.

She looked around the room. Furniture was overturned all over the floor. Some windows were broken.

Raven: I think we better clean up a little.

HeavenDemon: That might be a good idea.

They used there powers to clean the room, and in seconds they were done. As Raven put the last window into place, she saw something out side.

Raven: HeavenDemon, take a look at this. Another portal is opening.

HeavenDemon: What?

He rushed to the window. The sky seemed to be splitting open. A huge amount of demons began to pour out.

HeavenDemon: Oh, hell.

Raven: This is bad. We need to help the others.

HeavenDemon: But-

Raven: I feel fine now. Let's go.

HeavenDemon: Well, if you're sure you're ok...

Just then, someone in a black cloak bursted through a window. His hood fell away from his face, revealing sliver hair and glowing blue eyes. HeavenDemon fell to the ground in shock.

Raven: What's wrong? Who is this guy?

HeavenDemon: ...It can't be...it's...Zin.

Raven: You're friend who was killed by Trigon?

HeavenDemon: Yes...but how...Zin, is that really you?

Zin: Of course.

He grabbed HeavenDemon by the throat and threw him against a wall with such force Raven heard his bones crack.

HeavenDemon: What the...Zin?

Raven: Azerath Metrion Zinthos!

Raven threw a couch at Zin, which he cut in half with long, sharp, fingernails. He launched the two halves at Raven, one hitting her in the face, and the other in her stomach. She landed hard on the ground, blood dripping from her face. He picked up Raven with his magic, and tossed her out the window.

HeavenDemon: RAVEN!

He ran towards the window, but Zin blocked his way. He impaled HeavenDemon through the stomach with his long nails. He coughed up blood, and fell to the ground, holding his stomach.

HeavenDemon: Zin...no, it can't be him...he would never...

He coughed up more blood. He started to crawl towards the window.

HeavenDemon: Raven...I need to find Raven...

Zin stepped on his hand, crushing it. He rammed his nails through HeavenDemon's chest, before taking flight, and leaving the tower. Minutes later, the rest of the Titans arrived at the tower. They entered the living room, and saw the morbid body of HeavenDemon. Robin looked down, and Starfire began to cry into his shoulder. Beast Boy and Cyborg both looked away. And Centara...

Centara: RAHHHHH!

Her body erupted into violent flames. She grew long fingernails and leathery wings. The other Titans all took one step back.

Centara: WHO DID THIS?!

HeavenDemon moved, a very small movement. He spoke in a slow, raspy voice.

HeavenDemon: Raven...outside...help her...

Starfire flew to the ground outside to go find Raven.

Centara: HeavenDemon! Who did this to you?!

HeavenDemon: It...he...Zin.

He passed out. Centara was at a loss for words.

Centara: Zin...?

Starfire reappeared with Raven. She was injured, but alive.

Robin: We need to get them to the infirmary! Now!

Centara spread her wings.

Starfire: Friend, where are you going?

Centara turned to face the Titans. Her eyes blazed, and she flashed a sinster grin.

Centara: To go meet with my old friend Zin, of course!

She took flight.

Mike: This is a warning. The next chapter will be totally awesome. If there are people reading this that can't handle intence awesomeness, i suggest not reading the next chapter. I need to go to bed, folks. See you next time!


	20. Truth Revealed

Disclaimer: Mike: Um, HD, Raven? Calm down a little.  
  
HeavenDemon: You impaled me!  
  
Raven: And you through me out a window!  
  
Mike: Well, sometimes these things are necessary! Myora, back me up here!  
  
Myora: (Hands guns to Raven and HeavenDemon) Sorry, man. This is just too funny to stop.  
  
Mike: Oh crap! Um...I gotta run now!  
  
(Blam Blam!)  
  
Mike: Ahh! I own nothing! Chapter now!

* * *

Centara was scanning from the skies for Zin. A pack of winged demon flew towards her, and were burnt to a crisp from the heat she was generating. She spotted Zin on a rooftop.  
  
Centara: Zin!  
  
He looked up, as she launched a huge fireball that set the entire building aflame. She landed in the street.  
  
Centara: Well...that was easy. Too easy.  
  
She jumped aside just as some of the wreckage from the building hit the ground right where she had been standing. Zin looked almost unharmed from Centara's assault. Centara took a long hard look at Zin.  
  
Centara: You might have fooled HeavenDemon, but you don't fool me, demon puppet. How dare you use his image. Trigon!  
  
Zin Puppet: How perceptive you are. How did you know?  
  
Centara: I studied demon puppetry for awhile. The glazed over look in its eyes is a dead giveaway.  
  
Zin Puppet: Ah yes, of course. But now that HeavenDemon and my daughter are dead, you are the only demon left who still defies me.  
  
Centara: You're getting sloppy, Trigon. They lived.  
  
Zin Puppet: No matter. After I kill you, I will deal with them.  
  
Centara: Go ahead and try it!  
  
Zin jumped on to another rooftop, and shot a volley of ice bolts at Centara. She matched each one with blasts of fire, and flew on to the roof. She launched a fiery punch at his face, which a blocked with a frost-rimmed hand. Her arm began to turn blue with the cold. She pulled her hand away, and warmed it up with some fire. She dunked under a kick aimed at her head, and elbowed him in the stomach. As he stumbled, she hit him with a barrage of punches, knocking him off the roof into an alley, which she filled with fire.  
  
Centara: That did it.  
  
As she turned around, a kick in the face sent her flying. She landed in the fire, which had no effect on her.  
  
Centara: Ok, maybe not.  
  
A wave of water from above doused the flames. Centara was unable to see in the smoke. She heard the sound of footsteps, seeming to come from all directions.  
  
Centara: Where is he...there!  
  
She shot a blast of flame to her right. The flame hit the puppet, knocking him into a wall. He moved as she punched the wall where he had just been, knocking it down. As she turned around, his claws slashed her face, leaving three bloody scratches on her face. She howled in rage, and launched a stream of fire at him. As he stumbled, Centara cut off his head with her long, sharp, fingernails.  
  
Centara: And that's end of that!  
  
Zin Puppet's Head: Are you sure?  
  
Centara: What the hell? Oh yeah, demon puppets don't need heads...  
  
The puppet reattached its head, and blasted Centara into the wall with a blast of black energy. He put his claws up to her head.  
  
Zin Puppet: Any last words?  
  
Centara: Just a few.  
  
She knocked his claws aside and put her heads on his forehead.  
  
Centara: Iean Norach Deo Motef Kona!  
  
The puppet vanished, leaving behind a small object.  
  
Centara: He didn't guard against disspellation? He really is getting sloppy. What's this it dropped.  
  
She examined it.  
  
Centara: It's...Zin's earring. The one he was wearing when Trigon...I better get back to the tower.

* * *

Mike: How was that?  
  
(Blam!)  
  
Mike: Oh God! Stop shooting at me!  
  
Raven: No  
  
HeavenDemon: We're mad.  
  
Mike: I can see that. But you don't have to shoot at me!  
  
Raven: Yes we do.  
  
Mike: AHH! Haruko, protect me!  
  
(Haruko shows up and knocks guns out of their hands with her bass guitar.)  
  
Myora: What the hell? Haruko?  
  
Haruko: Hey bro!  
  
Myora: AH! Keep her away!  
  
Mike: Um...yeah. Ok. Well, anyway, please review. Peace Out! 


	21. Angels Lost In The Darkness

Disclaimer: Mike: Ok, I just want to tell everyone that I have to go back to school now...  
  
Myora: So Mike won't be able to update as much.  
  
HeavenDemon: You better get me and Rae out of the infirmary.  
  
Raven: Yeah.  
  
Mike: Jeez, you two are still mad about the whole impalement and the being thrown out a like 50 story window thing?  
  
Myora: Duh. I'd be mad too.  
  
Mike: You didn't get mad that time you got impaled with a giant glass shard, remember?  
  
Myora: Oh yeah, I never did get mad over that did I? I must have forgot. (pulls out shotgun)  
  
Mike: I really need to stop messing with these people. Or maybe just stop talking. Anyway, here the chapter. (Blam!) AHH!

* * *

Robin was pacing the living room, and Cyborg and Beast Boy were sitting on the couch. Starfire emerged from the infirmary.  
  
Robin: How are they doing?  
  
Starfire: Raven is recovering at a rapid pace, and may be on her feet later today. HeavenDemon, however, is in very bad condition. It is amazing that he is even alive, but I am afraid he may not last to much longer. Speedy is making a slow but sure recovery, and most likely not suffer any permanent damage.  
  
Robin: Thanks, Star. Ugh, what are going to do? One third of our team is out of action, and Trigon is holding all the pieces. Without them, we can't even figure out what he's planning!  
  
Beast Boy: Don't worry about it too much, man.  
  
Cyborg: Yeah, Raven will wake up soon, and she'll know what to do.  
  
Robin: I hope you're right.  
  
Centara flew in through the broken window.  
  
Centara: How is he?!  
  
Starfire: I am sorry to say that HeavenDemon is in poor contition.  
  
Centara: I'm going to check on him.  
  
She walked into the infirmary, and stopped at HeavenDemon's bedside. Blood stained his bed sheets.  
  
Centara: He already took away Zin, and now it looks like he might you away too. That...that just can't happen. You need to wake up. (chuckle) I never though I would miss your preaching about reaching nirvana. You need to wake up, because we need you. Don't give up. Zin wouldn't want you to give up, you know? He didn't like fighting, but he knew that sometimes it's necessary. The most important thing to him was freedom. And if you don't wake up, this intire world will be through into slavery by Trigon. You need to wake up. You need to fight.  
  
She placed Zin's earring into HeavenDemon's open hand. As she turned around, she saw that Raven was awake, and had been watching.  
  
Centara: Are you doing better?  
  
Raven: I'm feeling ok.  
  
She got up and stood beside Centara.  
  
Centara: Hey...do you think anything I said got through?  
  
HeavenDemon's fingers closed around the earring.  
  
Raven: Yeah. I'm pretty sure it got through.  
  
Starfire walked into the infirmary.  
  
Starfire: Friend Raven! You have awakened! Most wonderful!  
  
Raven: Yeah, I'm doing better now.  
  
Starfire: Glorious! I shall go inform the others!  
  
Starfire left the room, and Centara turned to Raven.  
  
Centara: I have a plan to stop Trigon, but I'm going to need you're help.  
  
Raven: What do you have planned?  
  
Centara: Well, first I should tell you that "Zin" was really a demon puppet being controlled by Trigon. Anyway, where I was fighting it, I learned that Trigon wants us, that is, me, you and HeavenDemon, because we are the last demons left that arn't under his rule. So I say we give him exactly what he wants.  
  
Raven: What? We give up?  
  
Centara: Not at all. We give him what he thinks is what he wants.  
  
Raven: ... Oh. I see. We give him demon puppets.  
  
Centara: Right. We use the puppets to draw him into the open, then we ambush him.  
  
Raven: Hmm...I think it's worth a try, but we have to wait until HeavenDemon wakes up.  
  
Robin: Raven! Centara! Come to the living room!  
  
The two gothic girls rushed into the living room.  
  
Raven: What's the problem?  
  
Starfire: The problem, my friend, are those!  
  
Starfire pointed to a new portal that was had just appeared. The creatures that were emerging from it resembled angels, but were blood red.  
  
Robin: Any idea what those are?  
  
Raven: No idea.  
  
Centara: I know.  
  
Cyborg: So, what are they?  
  
Centara: They are fallen angels. And they are the most powerful kind of lesser demons in existence. HeavenDemon and I once faced down an entire army of them. (Shudder) I'm not going to forget that anytime soon. Their scream can drive a person insane, if you stare into their eyes long enough, you're brain halts all functions, and they carry swords that can not only cut flesh, but can rend your very soul.  
  
Everyone else: 0.-  
  
Beast Boy: Ok...  
  
Robin: What can we do to stop these things?  
  
Centara: Well, they're weak against holy energy, but unless you can pull a paladin out of thin air...  
  
Raven: How did you and HeavenDemon beat them?  
  
Centara: Well, I never really said we won, did I? We just barely managed to escape with our souls.  
  
Beast Boy: But there were way more that time, right?  
  
Centara: Um...no. About this many. Raven, I'm guessing you don't know any holy spells?  
  
Raven glared at her.  
  
Centara: Didn't really think so...  
  
HeavenDemon burst from the infirmary.  
  
Raven: What the-  
  
Centara: Huh?  
  
Robin: There's no way you can be up yet!  
  
HeavenDemon: I felt fallen angels. Where are they?  
  
Cyborg: You felt them?  
  
Beast Boy: This is getting really weird...  
  
Starfire: They are outside, but-  
  
HeavenDemon: We need to go stop them. Now.  
  
Centara: Hold on. You shouldn't even be walking right now.  
  
Raven: Let alone going off to fight some fallen angels.  
  
HeavenDemon: You have no idea the horrors those things have committed. If we don't stop them right now, everyone in this city will be worse then dead.  
  
Centara: I know that. Which is why we go fight them, and you stay here. It's amazing that you're even standing. You need your rest.  
  
HeavenDemon: NO!  
  
A blast of wind flew out from HeavenDemon, nearly knocking the other Titans over.  
  
HeavenDemon: I am going. And I don't care if you people like it or not!  
  
He kicked a window out, and took flight. There was an akward silence.  
  
Cyborg: ... I really wish people would stop breaking those windows.

* * *

HeavenDemon: Get ready to watch me dominate in the next chapter. I'm gunna give the fallen angels a beatdown.  
  
Mike: Well, that's what he wants to happen.  
  
Myora: Knowing Mike, he'll probably make them stab you half to death or something.  
  
Raven: Or have them THROW YOU OUT A WINDOW!  
  
Mike: Bitter...Well anyway, who know what will happen? Will HeavenDemon be reasoned with, beat the fallen angels, or be slaughtered by them? Only I know! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Actually, I don't know quite yet...  
  
Raven: Pathetic.  
  
Mike: Please review. Peace Out! 


	22. Fury Unleashed

Disclaimer: Mike: I'm freaking hyper!  
  
Myora: Sorry about Mike.  
  
HeavenDemon: Yeah, he's well...  
  
Mike: Freaking hyper!  
  
Raven: Yeah. That.  
  
Mike: Woot!  
  
Myora: Ok...  
  
HeavenDemon: He had to much sugar.  
  
Mike: Music time! (plays Offspring CD at full volume)  
  
Myora: My ears!  
  
HeavenDemon: AHH! I think mine are bleeding!  
  
Raven: Someone get us out of this lunatic's mind!  
  
Mike: By the way, this chapter will be a song fic to, Dragula, by Rob Zombie.

* * *

As HeavenDemon flew towards the pack of fallen angels, he heard a voice behind him.  
  
Centara: HeavenDemon!  
  
Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven were along side her in the air. Robin and Cyborg were in the T Car below them.  
  
HeavenDemon: If you want to help, that's fine. But I'm not going back to the tower.  
  
Centara: You're injured!  
  
Starfire: Please friend! This is madness!  
  
Raven: We can handle it.  
  
HeavenDemon: Centara. You remember that day, right. What am I saying, of course you do. Well, after we were blown out the sky by the fallen angels, I, unlike you, was unlucky enough to stay awake. You have no idea what they did to those people in the city. It was the most horrifying thing I have ever seen in my life. I was unable to move. I had to watch all those people die, and there was nothing I could do about it. I'm not going to let that happen again.  
  
Starfire started to say something, but Raven put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Centara: If you get yourself killed, I'll kill you.  
  
HeavenDemon: I'm not the one who's gunna die.  
  
He turned toward the fallen angels.  
  
HeavenDemon: Welcome to hell, bastards!  
  
Centara: HD. Don't lose control, ok?  
  
HeavenDemon grabbed a fallen angel by the throat.  
  
_Dead I am the one, exterminating son_  
  
He beheaded it, and impaled the next one.  
  
_Slipping through the trees, strangling the breeze  
_  
He cut another one clean in half.  
  
_Dead I am the sky, watching angels cry_  
  
He grabbed the next one my the face, and crushed its head.  
  
_As they slowly turn, conquering the worm_  
  
Centara: Whoa! Calm down a little!  
  
_Dig through the ditches _

_Burn through the witches _

_I slam in the back of my _

_Dragula_  
  
Raven was launching black energy at the angels, Centara was shooting fire, Starfire was throwing starbolts, and Beast Boy had morphed into a pterodactyl and was ramming the lost angels. And HeavenDemon was tearing them apart.  
  
_Dead I am the pool, spreading from the fool_  
  
Another fallen angel's head was removed.  
  
_Weak and what you need, nowhere as you bleed_  
  
A fallen sword slashed towards Starfire's head.  
  
_Dead I am the cat, feast upon the cat_  
  
HeavenDemon caught the sword, and broke it in half. He drove the broken piece into the fallen angel's throat.  
  
_Tender is the fur, dying as you purr_  
  
Starfire began to thank him, but he had already moved away towards another fallen angel.  
  
_Dig through the ditches _

_Burn through the witches _

_I slam in the back of my _

_Dragula  
_  
The leader of the fallen angels spoke.  
  
Head Fallen Angel: Rok! Nem ya! Ko mo ar! Rok!  
  
Beast Boy: Say what?  
  
The fallen angels began to scream. The Titans fell to the ground, in horrible pain. Robin and Cyborg had collapsed too. Their ears were bleeding.  
  
_Dead I am the life, dig into the skin  
_  
HeavenDemon, Centara, and Raven used their powers to cover their ears. The others were unable to move.  
  
_Knuckle crack the bone, 21 to win_  
  
HeavenDemon: I'll get the leader!  
  
He tackled the leader, drivng him into the ground. The other fallen angel tried to move towards them, but were blocked off but Centara and Raven. The head fallen angel stared into HeavenDemon's eyes. He began to go limp.  
  
_Dead I am the dog, hound of hell you cry_  
  
Right before he was about to pass out, HeavenDemon drove his nails into the fallen angel's eyes. He broke its neck.  
  
_Devil on your back, I can never die_  
  
All at once, the fallen angels turned around and began to retreat.

* * *

Myora: Dude. What was up with that?  
  
HeavenDemon: What?  
  
Myora: You went friggin crazy! That was seriouly messed up, Mike.  
  
Mike: Oh I know. But it was so fun to write!  
  
Raven: I really need to get away grom you people.  
  
Mike: Please review. Peace Out! 


	23. A Lost Soul Finds Its Path

Disclaimer: Raven: Mike, turn off that music.  
  
Mike (listening to Gorillaz) Why?  
  
Raven: It's too happy sounding. It's giving me a headache.  
  
Mike: Oh come on Raven. A little happy is good for you sometimes.  
  
Myora: Dude. You did not just say that.  
  
HeavenDemon: I think this music is poisoning your brain.  
  
Mike: Fine. I'll switch it to a song that doesn't sound so happy, ok?  
  
Raven: Good.  
  
Mike: By the way, doesn't the drummer of Gorillaz totally look like Stone?  
  
Myora: Yeah...  
  
HeavenDemon: He does...  
  
Raven: Weird.  
  
Mike: Anyway, time for the chapter.

* * *

HeavenDemon sat on the roof of Titans Tower. He stared at the blood that stained his hands. A single tear rolled down his cheek. He heard a voice from behind him.  
  
Raven: You ok?  
  
He didn't turn around.  
  
HeavenDemon: No.  
  
She sat down next to him. He didn't look at her.  
  
Raven: What's the problem?  
  
HeavenDemon: I'm a monster, Raven. You saw what I did.  
  
Raven: What I saw was you saving Starfire's life, along with helping to save all of Jump City.  
  
HeavenDemon: I tore them apart. I saw the look on the other Titans faces. On your face. I 't stop. I hated them so much. But I don't know if they even deserved what I did to them.  
  
Raven: What you did...it was necessary.  
  
HeavenDemon: Was it really, Raven?  
  
Raven: ...  
  
HeavenDemon: I don't want this. This isn't what I want to be. I can't stay here anymore.  
  
He got up.  
  
Raven: What?  
  
HeavenDemon: I have to leave, Raven. I don't deserve to stay with you people anymore. I never have.  
  
Raven: You can't leave. We need you here.  
  
HeavenDemon: You don't need me. I'll only cause more trouble if I stay here. I'm evil, Raven. Nothing can change that.  
  
Raven: No. You're not evil. If you were, why would you be trying to save Earth?  
  
HeavenDemon: I might try to change it, but deep inside, I am evil. No matter what my actions, I will always be evil at heart.  
  
Raven: Stop talking nonsense!  
  
HeavenDemon looked suprised.  
  
Raven: I'm not going to here anymore of this! You lost control! Big deal! You didn't hurt anyone but the fallen angels! So snap out of it!  
  
HeavenDemon: ... Duck!  
  
Raven: What?  
  
HeavenDemon grabbed Raven and pulled her to the ground, a second before an energy blast flew over their heads. They hurried to their feet.  
  
Raven: Thank you.  
  
HeavenDemon: It was nothing. Look.  
  
Off in the distance stood Trigon.  
  
Raven: He's here.  
  
HeavenDemon pulled out his communicator.  
  
HeavenDemon: Robin. Trigon's here.  
  
Robin: We'll be right there!  
  
He hung up.  
  
(Later, near Trigon)  
  
Centara, HeavenDemon, and Raven stood in front of Trigon. Trigon launched an eye beam down on them, vaporizing them instantly.  
  
Trigon: HAHAHAHA! I am the lord of all demons!  
  
HeavenDemon: Guess again!  
  
Trigon: What?  
  
He turned around, and saw the Titans.  
  
Trigon: How can this be?  
  
Centara: Demon puppets worked perfect!  
  
Starfire, Raven, Centara, and HeavenDemon took to the sky. Beast Boy transformed a T-Rex. Cyborg readied his sonic cannon. Robin pulled out his discs.  
  
Robin: Teen Titans! Go!  
  
Beast Boy rammed into Trigon, causing him to stumble. As Cyborg fired his sonic cannon, Robin put threw his discs in the beam, and the rest of the Titans fired their attacks into the beam as well. The attack hit Trigon with a tremendous explosion. The Titans cheered.  
  
Robin: We got him in one move!  
  
HeavenDemon: No one could have with stood that!  
  
Centara: Don't celebrate just yet.  
  
Raven: What do you mean?  
  
Centara: I can still feel his energy.  
  
Cyborg: Say what?  
  
The dust cleared, revealing a nearly unharmed Trigon.  
  
Beast Boy: No way!  
  
Starfire: How is this possible?  
  
HeavenDemon: His power still must be growing. Be need to take him down before he gets any stronger.  
  
Raven: I don't understand. Why is his power growing?  
  
Centara: I think I figured it out. He found a way to tap into the very energy of Azerath. I can feel Azerath growing smaller and smaller. If he destroys Azerath, all the demon will be sent to Earth.  
  
Robin: Then we need to stop him. Now.  
  
Trigon grabbed a skyscraper and pulled it out of the ground.  
  
Beast Boy: ...Ok. I'm scared now.  
  
He threw it at the Titans.  
  
Raven: Shield!  
  
Raven, HeavenDemon, and Centara put their energy together to make a huge black shield. It was barely able to deflect the building.  
  
Trigon stomped a gigantic foot, causing an earthquake. Robin and Cyborg were sent flying. The other Titans took to the sky. Trigon launched a wave of energy at the airborne Titans, knocking them to the ground.  
  
Raven: This looks bad.  
  
Trigon began to form a giant ball of energy in his hand.  
  
Centara: If that hits, it will take out all of Jump City.  
  
Robin: What can we do?  
  
HeavenDemon: There's only one thing to do.  
  
He began to fly towards Trigon.  
  
Centara: No! Don't do it!  
  
Raven: What are you doing?  
  
HeavenDemon: I'm going to sacriface myself.  
  
Titans: What!?  
  
Raven: You can't!  
  
HeavenDemon: There's no other way. Don't forget about me, ok?  
  
Starfire: Please friend! Do not do this!  
  
Beast Boy: Dude! Come on!  
  
Cyborg: We can beat him!  
  
Robin: You don't need to do this!  
  
HeavenDemon: Yes I do. I'm sorry everyone. I the time I spent with you people was the happest time of my life. Centara, I'm sorry that I'm going to leave you too. Raven, I love you.  
  
He put Zin's earring on, and flew towards Trigon.  
  
HeavenDemon: Goodbye everyone!  
  
There was a massive explosion.

* * *

Mike: There's one more chapter. Please review. Peace Out! 


	24. The Final Song

Disclaimer: Mike: Here it is. The final chapter. I would like to thank everyone who ever reviewed this story. Also, I want to give a special thanks to Punk. Without her reviews, I might have never finished this story. Now, I could go rambling on for like 15 minutes, but I'm sure you all want to know what happened to HeavenDemon. So here it is. It's a songfic to Blue, by Yoko Kanno. I own nothing.

* * *

The Titans had rushed to the sight of the explosion. They could find no remains of Trigon, or HeavenDemon. Raven sank to her knees. Centara was unable to say anything.  
  
Raven: ... You idiot. You really did it. You're really gone.  
  
Robin: We...should make him a grave.  
  
????: That won't be necessary.  
  
The Titans looked up.  
  
_Never seen a bluer sky. And I can feel it reaching out, and moving closer  
_  
HeavenDemon hovered over them, clad in white.  
  
_There's something 'bout blue_  
  
Centara: You're alive!  
  
Raven: What happened?  
  
HeavenDemon: I...have been cleansed of evil.  
  
_Asked myself what it's all for. You know the funny thing about it, I couldn't answer.  
_  
HeavenDemon: I destroyed Trigon with the evil deep within my soul.  
  
_No, I couldn't answer._  
  
Starfire: Most wonderful, friend! You are able to come back and live with us!  
  
HeavenDemon shook his head.  
  
_Things have turned a deeper shade of blue, and images that might be real, may be illusion. Keep flashing off and on._  
  
HeavenDemon: Someday, I will return. But for now, I need to take a journey.  
  
_Free...Wanna be free...Gonna be free..._  
  
Robin: Where are you going to go?  
  
HeavenDemon: I'm going to find myself. I don't know where that will take me.  
  
_And move among the stars, you know they really arn't so far.  
_  
HeavenDemon: I'll come back someday. But until then, you will all be my thoughts every day.  
  
He began to fly away.  
  
_Feels so free...Gotta know free..._  
  
Raven: Wait! I'm coming with you!  
  
_Don't wake me from the dream, it's really everything it seemed._  
  
HeavenDemon: ... Do you mean it? You would throw everything away and come with me?  
  
Raven: ... Yes. Yes I would.  
  
_I'm so free..._  
  
Raven: If you would let me.  
  
_No black and white. Just blue._  
  
HeavenDemon: Of course. Centara, what will you do?  
  
Centara: I think I'm going to stay here with the Titans for a while.  
  
Raven rose into the sky with HeavenDemon.  
  
HeavenDemon: We'll see you all again.  
  
Raven: Someday. Somewhere.  
  
_Everything is clearer now. Life is just a dream you know, that's never ending. Now I'm ascending._

* * *

Mike: And that's the end. I hope you all liked it. Oh and by the way, expect a sequel. Peace Out! 


End file.
